Her Vampire Nights
by anime-nympho
Summary: After a night of patroling Yuki gets a suprise that will change her life,but can she deal with what the future entails.Split personality dark vamp Yuki.YuMe main couple.W/all VK cast.Other VK parings.Yaoi hinted.WARNING Mature in every meaning of the word
1. Chapter 1

**Her Vampire Nights**

By Anime-nympho

Yuuki just got back to _Ichichou_'s house after a long night of patrolling. She closed the door behind her, leaned herself against the door, tilted her head back and let out a big sigh. O, what a day she had, it just felt so weird with the night class around today, and not to mentions annoying form all the hate glares she was getting from the female student body. _Why did Kaname have to send Aido and the others to_ _escort her everywhere and_ _why didn't Zero want to come in with her just now?_ she wondered. She was just too frustrated plus tired to care and all she wanted to do was get in a hot shower then get to bed. She was so worn-out that she was thinking of spending the night here instead of going all the way back to the dorms. Yori would be alright without her for one night. First though she had to find _Ichichou_ and give him the patrol report. As she approach his office she was surprised to hear voices in his chambers for it was already so late. She was even more taken back when she recognized who the other vice belonged to, Kuran Kaname. It wasn't unusually for Kaname to speak with _Ichichou_ this late at night; It was just she was astonished to get the chance to see Kaname. With their conflicting schedules and her job as school guardian and him being the moon dorm president, she never really got a chance to see much less talk to this savior of hers that she was so very much in love with. She truly didn't want to interrupt them, but she was just too fatigued. Nervously she walked up to the door and knocked. "_Dozo_," called out her adopted father. Yuuki casually walked in trying not to act or look as apprehensive as she always felt in Kaname's presents. The moment Yuuki reached to door, even before she knocked, Kaname knew she was out there. Kaname longingly gazed at her as she made her way into the room.

"_Gomen"_ whispered Yuuki with a slight bow.

"Yuuki" called out her father in a much too happy tone.

"I just wanted to let you know that there were no incidents tonight between the Night and Day classes," said the little prefect.

"_Kaname-kun_ you do such a good job at keeping the night students in order," stated the _Ichichou_.

"You give me too much credit, _Ichichou_. It's because you have your little guardians working so hard to keep the peace that this night was without event," purred Kaname as he stood with his eyes trans fixed on Yuuki.

Yuuki blushed at this and as normal didn't how to respond to him. "_Little_" was this all Kaname would ever see her as. She long so much for him to see her as more, but what could a powerful pureblood vampire ever see in a human such as she. "Well if that's all I'm really tired and want to get to bed. Is it alright if I spend the night here instead of having to walk all the way back to the dorms?" she asked.

"Of course Yuuki, you're always welcomed to spend the night here. This is your house too you know. Uo… I get to have breakfast with you in the morning. What do you want?"cried _Ichichou_.

Yuuki was already feeling exhausted and out of place with Kaname being so close. She wasn't in the mood to deal with her overly excited father. "I don't know. Whatever you feel like fixing is fine by me. I just know I want a shower right now," She huffed.

At the sound of that Kaname raised one perfect brown eyebrow as a slight smile momentarily stretched across his beautiful lips. The thought of Yuuki naked in a hot shower was quite distracting to the pureblood. Also she was rather cute when she was in such a mood.

"_Sumimasen,''_ she said and bowed than left the room. Kaname was still staring silently in Yuuki's direction after she left the room.

"_Kaname-kun_,'' called _Ichichou_.

Kaname shook himself out of his daze and turned back to other man. "I'm sorry I just remembered something I have to attend to. We'll finish this discussion tomorrow. _Oyasumi nasai_." At that Kaname gracefully left _Ichichou_ office, but once outside the closed door the façade faltered as He stumbled over, leaning on his arm finding support on the wall. _Yuuki. _he had been wanting her for so long, to hear her say something like that, to know that somewhere in this very house right now she was undressing and placing her delicate, nude body under a hot, steamy shower made he think of things that were so off base of how he normally thought of Yuuki that it could only be coming from the vampire's nature.

Yuuki turned on the water for the shower before she started to strip. _Kaname…why must you always see me as that child you found/rescued in the snow? It's been 10 years and I think that I've grown up some since then….I guess not enough for you though… _she glance in the mirror looking at her bare reflection. Her body might not be the body of a voluptuous beauty but wasn't the body of a child either. Her breast had developed a little later than other girls but now she was the same size as her best friend Yori's _C_ cups. Her body was in good shape; She was never a fat child or even ever a little over weight. A beautiful slim, lean figure is what she had, and although it was lean, she still had girlish soft curves along her back side and hips. Steam was building and she could no longer peer in to the mirror. As she stepped into the shower she immediately pulled back. In her distracted state she turned the hot water on way too high and it bunted her tender young skin. Though all the steam and scorching water it was hard to find the water knob_._

Kaname was struggling with his enter self on what he should do. What he _Should _do is hurry up and get his sexy ass back to the moon dorm, but what the vampire's insides were screaming for him to do was much more pleasurable. Kaname's legs were carrying him in a direction he had no business to be going. _He would just listen to the shower running outside the door and feel Yuuki's presents_, Is what he told himself as he reached to door. Feeling Yuuki in there, knowing she was exposed would be enough for him for now. He imagined her under the shower head all lathered up, and the white soapy bubbles deliciously sliding down her tantalizing skin. To touch that alluring physique, what he wouldn't give to be like the water caressing every inch of her. Kaname was jolted back to reality at the sound of Yuuki's cry. What was going on? _"Itai!"_ he heard again coming from behind the door. What should he do?

Yuuki was trying, but failing in reaching the hot water lever on the other side of the boiling stream. Maybe she should just get dress and go find _Ichichou_. No way, scratch that the old man would defiantly use this as one of those 'you still need your dad' kind of moments and not let her forget it for weeks. If only Zero was in the house. He would be a little irritated but he wouldn't rag on her either, well not for too long. No, this time she would have to do it herself, gezze no wonder Kaname thought her a child, she couldn't even turn of a too hot shower. The steam in the room was becoming very thick and the heat very high. She started to fret sounding a whole lot of whimpers.

Kaname could hardly take it anymore. He knew something was very wrong in there but how would he explain that he'd known she needed help. _"Itai…iie…"_ His hand was turning door knob and pushing it open before his mind knew what it was doing. Steam rushed to his face and briefly stunned him. At first he could not see Yuuki in all the steam and his heart stopped from fear. Then his vampire eyes adjusted and found her battling what looked like… _the hot water_? A second later his eyes really adjusted as he peered through the stem to see her alluring beautiful naked body. Kaname started getting hot, and not from the steam. Of all the things he had imagined in his mind noting compared to seeing the real thing. Her soft milky smooth skin seemed to glow in the fusion of mist and over head light giving her the appearance of a goddess. Those exquisitely supple curves called out to be touch and explored. At first all he could do was take in this heavenly beauty as a blazing fire rushed to through him finally settling somewhere in a southern region of his anatomy. On impulse he moved forward sliding right behind Yuuki, one hand wrapping around her tiny soft waist the other reaching to turn off the water.

Yuuki stilled the moment Kaname captured her waist. She unbelieving watched his other hand turn the knob for the water off then pull back it to encircled her waist enveloping her in to a tight embrace. Reflexively she crossed her arms atop her breast while the rest of her body tickled with anticipation.

"I'm sorry to just barrage in here like this. It's just I heard your cries and thought you were in trouble" confessed Kaname.

Was this a dream? Did she already fall asleep? She knew she was tired and had just seen Kaname but was she _this _tired? Not knowing if she should turn around or speak, she just stood there basking in his fold.

Kaname tilted his head down to her hair taking in her sweet sent. It wasn't the smell of shampoos or perfumes. It was the uniquely intoxicating aroma that was Yuuki. Neither said anything for what felt like a lifetime, both remained reveling in the moment. Feeling more relaxed Yuuki loosen her hold across her breast and placed her arms on top of his.

"You're not mad?" he asked

"Mad. I don't think I could ever be mad at you. I just don't understand why you're here." She said softly.

"Did you not need me? Did you not want help?"

Kaname lowered his head a little more and gently, slowly brushed his lips along her shoulders from one end to the other. Yuuki gasped with pleasure from this wonderful sensation that sent shivers down her insides.

"Are you saying that you rather I not come?"

Yuuki's head was not thinking straight. Under normal circumstances she would have pushed him away and ran like hell. But from her earlier thoughts and the fact that what he was doing just felt so darn good added to that sleep deprived, she replied, "No," which astonished her to be hearing it coming out of her own mouth. Kaname's lips still tracing her lovely skin pulled up on the edges. He wanted more of her. This was the most he ever had so far and he still wasn't content. He seductively planted kisses on her neck through her hair using his tongue to push the hair aside. It felt incredible to her and she willingly angled her head to the opposite side to give him better contact. The pureblood took this a sign of her wanting more and he was all too happy to give it to her. He unwrapped one arm from around her as he explored the silkiness of her skin. His hand dropped down along her side finding the roundness of her hips and thighs.

"Yuuki… I told you I wanted to be your lover.'' He whispered seductively into her ear. "Do you believe me now that I truly meant what I said?"

A very raspy "yesss…" was all she could muster.

Kaname smoothly turned her around pulling her firmly up against him while pushing his own body on her. He kissed her passionately the way she always wished he would kiss her but never felling it would actually come true. Yuuki threw her arms around his neck and messed her hands in his lushes locks. His tongue delved inside her mouth tasting her finally and with a slight roll of his hips Yuuki felt a man's desire for the first time in her life. His body ached for her more now than ever before.

"Yuuki…Yuuki, I want you so badly," He breathlessly said in-between kisses. "Please… please let me …have you…. Can I have you?"

He had asked her something of equal importance a few weeks ago and she had let him down in her response. How could she do it again? Besides she wanted him just as much. He already said that he wanted her to be by his side forever, but did he still feel that way? This might be the only chance she got to show him how she truly felt, always felt; for her there would never be anyone other than him. Why should she have to miss it? Fighting for the air to speak, Yuuki reluctantly pulled her face aside so she could give him the answer to his painful plea.

"Do you still want to make me a vampire?" she asked even now unsatisfied with the way things turned out the last time.

Kaname still raining kisses along her neck, ears, and anywhere else his mouth could touch, was a little confused by this reply unsure if that was what she wanted or didn't.

"I would love to have you by my side forever, but is that what you want?"

"For as long as I can remembeeerr…," Voice quivering from the feel of his mouth hungrily sampling her skin "…I have wanted to be with you."

"So is that a yes?"

"Yesssss!"

With vampire speed his mouth found hers in a deep fervent kiss. His hand swiftly moved to pull her even tighter to him. His kisses became more rapid as he lost himself in her. His hands now unyieldingly exploring every inch of skin it could find. Yuuki couldn't think at all by this point. Her hormones were shot circuiting her brain. She didn't know which way was up or down; she didn't even know her own name for that matter. Using his vampire gifts, Kaname picked her up and set her down on his bed in his room at the Moon Dorms instant later. He drew back for a second to at last get a chance to look down on his forever, and _what_ a forever it was. Yuuki blush as Kaname's eyes devourer her delicate frame. A moment later he was back by her side with his mouth once again on hers. Kaname with fluidity, grace, and rapidity striped himself of his upper garments wanting so much for his skin to lay on hers the half-nakedness of his body crushing her deep into the mattress. Yuuki was delighted by the cool, smooth feel of her lover. Her fingertips grazed up his back, neck, and sides sending chills of ecstasy throughout him.

Kaname eventually glided free from her mouth, tracing hot kisses across her jaw and down her throat. His breath was shuddering and hitching in his throat as he buried his face in between her breast, inhaling her sent and kissing her both tenderly and urgently, his mouth siding to one side and claiming a sensitive, delicate, harden nipple. Yuuki released an involuntary cry from the unexpected pleasure that sent lighting heat to her woman's core causing an ache she had never suffered. Her hips instinctively pull up against his grown causing Kaname to gasp sending hands to trace their way down to her hips where he spread them and placed his own in the middle of. His hips rocked together with hers displaying his urgent need. The nakedness beneath him was driving him crazy, but he knew he had to be careful with her. He lips and tongue continued to work down a rapturous path across the span of her stomach, sides, and hips causing her to quiver uncontrollably.

"Ka…na…me…" Yuuki don't understand just quite what all these vibrations pulsing through her meant or how she should react. All she could do was grip hold to Kaname's hair with both hands trying to steady herself. Kaname loved the firm grasp which she held onto his hair, pulling and tangling it at every new spot he found. "Ah…ah…ah" were the only sounds that could escape her lips, puffy and swelling from all the not so long ago attention.

Kaname finally found the _O_ so precious prize he was searching for. His tongue licked her cliterous hungrily, zealously; it was most blissful taste to ever infuse his mouth. "Ahhhhh…" Yuuki's back arched so far off the bed that he had to flatten his palm over her stomach to push her back onto the mattress. Her face felt so hot form a mixture of pleasure and embarrassment. She never had imagined Kaname's face to ever be buried in such a personal location. The little sounds of euphoria coming from her got him even more wound up than he already was, and he liked it. She was becoming so moist Kaname was starting to become undone. "_Patience…that's what's needed…patience…she needs to be completely ready_", although he didn't know have much longer he could defer. He slid one finger into her moistened center felling how soft gussy warm tight her insides were and his head became unglued.

"Oo…Ka…ne…me…"she exclaim through her staggered breathing while he slowly twisted and pulled his finger in out and all around, lips and tongue still passionately working her aroused location, "a…a...Ahhhhh…" fingers pulling Kaname's hair with all their strength she trashed her head from side to side on the pillows becoming soiled with light perspiration. This was feeling insanely pleasurable to her but other parts started to tingle from inattention, like her breast, and Kaname, as if could read her mind, grabbed one with his unoccupied hand tugging slightly her nipple on her left breast with thumb and forefinger sending her spiraling up another wave of ecstasy scrambling her conscience.

Letting a deep throated groan Kaname pulled his body once again atop hers. he could wait no longer but he couldn't just take her like this; he felt that he was taking advantage of her because he felt that she really didn't comprehend the magnitude of what they were about to do. He would never regret what they were about to do, but would she? And if she did Kaname would never forgive himself for causing her such remorse. "Yuuki… please look at me and listen to me." Her eyes slowly found his, afraid that he would tell her he had again pushed things too far and he was sorry because she wasn't. But the look in his eyes was not the one she was expecting. The look of wanting and lust is what she found instead. If she wasn't already so flushed he would have seen a blush fill her face. "I have to ask, do you want me to stop? I don't want to make you do this if you don't want to." He asked with an aching urgency in his voice. "I want to bury myself inside of you and once I start I won't be able to stop. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

Yuuki not coming from the vampire world would never recognize the value of just how grand a jester the pureblood put forth. Purebloods took what they wanted when they wanted and didn't give a dame about the others feelings. But for her this was just like something Kaname would do. Although she had learned a long time ago from Zero that vampires were beast that preyed upon others she knew that Kaname was different and it was because he was different that she loved him. She loved him. That's why now she could give herself to him and feel totally at ease. She understood perfectly well what he intended to do and wanted to give him the same peace that he given her all her life. Her hands trying not to tremble reached up and gently cupped Kaname's beautiful face. "I want this too…make me yours." then she pull down his face and captured his lips with hers in a desperately hungry kiss.

Kaname's body immediately responded as he took hold to both sides of her head and tangled his fingers in her hair deepening the kiss. The ferverent passion the pureblood put in this one kiss was everything he had pent up for the past 10 years and sent sparks through both of them. Kaname never believed that he would feel a hunger greater than his need for blood but at this moment the hunger for Yuuki's flesh trumpeted the desire for blood tenfold. With speed that could only belong to a vampire he completely disrobed exposing the hard throbbing length of his sex and placing it between her thighs. He took the head of his erection and traced it along her wet center before positioning it at the entrance. He gently pushed the plum-shape tip inside her once, twice breaking through the virginal barrier of her virginity hesitating as she gasped in discomfort clutching desperately to his shoulders. "I love you." He whispered breathing hard, while his hips pulled back slightly then thrusted forward burying himself completely in her deeps, while her flesh throbbed sweetly around him. He suffuse her in a slow patient rhythm, his perfect abs flexing and unflexing as he pumped his length inside of her. Writhing in pleasure, she lifted her hips and wrapped her legs around his waist to take him more deeply, and this broke his control causing his thrusts to become stronger, deeper, and quicker.

Abruptly Kaname's body rigid as a new kind of desire flooded though him from the unexpected the smell of Yuuki's blood which seemed to fill the room. Of course, how could he not realized this would happen, this was her first time after all and he knew this perfectly well but too caught up in the moment he forgot just what else would happened. "Kaname?" Yuuki asked softly and breathlessly. Kaname lifted his head silently gazing down at her displaying crimson colored eyes and elongated fangs. Yuuki stared at his face and thought how truly beautiful it was this way. The lovingly look in Yuuki's eyes took his rapidly breathing breath away and his heart tightened as she eagerly exposed her throat for him to take. How could she be so giving? When all he was used to in his world was taking and deceiving she was a rarity he had to preserve. "No, Yuuki I can't take that from you just yet."

Kaname's mouth once again found hers in ferverent kisses and Yuuki driven by a temptation she didn't understand licked and sucked at his fangs causing him to quiver and lose himself completely. He kissed her more deeply fangs grazing her lower lip scratching a small line of blood. This small taste of Yuuki's blood shocked all reason from Kaname's brain and He once again started pumping in her in a rhythm that feels so good to Yuuki, she yelled out in pleasure over and over again. His hand gripped her hips pulling them in time with his thrushes wanting to take her hard but slow making her feel every push and pull of his member. Yuuki, shouting out again as her center starts to become very hot and tinglely, gripped forcefully to Kaname tightening her arms and legs with all her might. Kaname could sense that she was almost over the edge but he was not that far off either. He kissed her eagerly and continued to please both of them. Yuuki was finally at her climax and she fastened down on Kaname while sounds of exotica exclaim from her mouth. Yuuki's climax felt to fucking perfect around Kaname's shaft embedded within her clamping and unclamping again and again as he continued to stroke her orgasm until the end. Kaname also had as much as he can take but a vampire is a greed creature and there was still one thing of Kaname's that had yet penetrated Yuuki, his fangs.

Kaname's strokes became violently hard and fast pumping and pumping in and out again and again driving at it now with no restraints. The force of his release caused him to roar out ferociously shacking and cracking all the windows in his dorm. In the middle of his coming he finally took Yuuki's neck with his fangs and savored her sweet delicacies blood. He had intended to be gentle but the beast in him was too riled up, to long starved from thirst only she could quench. He drank and drank like he had fallened like that of a level E mindlessly consuming her blood. Yuuki exhausted all ready from the long day and the pleasantly rigorous sex fell limp in his arms because the lost of so much blood. Felling the tension drain from her body, Kaname pulled back from her neck and licked at the bite marks causing them to close and heal. He then bite his wrist and sucked some of his blood in mouth before placing his lips on top hers parting them to let his blood trickle down her throat. Kaname pulled back to gaze down upon her and at first he thought he had done too much for she was lifeless lying underneath him. The back of his hand bushed her cheek and she started to stir making little sleepy noises he found dearing. He would let her sleep for now for it was almost dawn anyway. He knew she would sleep well in to the day and maybe even the evening and when she'd wake he would be right there to greet his vampire lover.

He carefully drew back the covers laying her down on his black silk sheets before placing himself right beside her, pulling her head onto his chest, and sliding his arms around her. He couldn't really believe what he had done, _what they had done_. It was too perfect a moment in his totally troubled lonely life. Kaname was also afraid though because he knew that once she awoke she would have many questions to ask him. What's more she would have all her memories back, and he didn't know if that Yuuki would want him and love him as much as this Yuuki did. He wouldn't think about that now. If this was the only time he would be granted to have her like this than he would enjoy ever tick of the clock. He swept a few stray strain of hair from her brow and kissed her forehead. Kaname felt his heart tighten and explode at the sometime when thought of this person who was here in his arms as the love of his entire existence. He had never loved anyone so much and he knew he never would again. She just had to still want him, had to. He would give anything, everything to keep her by his side. No price would ever be too great. Laying his head on hers, Kaname closed his eyes to rest himself so he would have strength for tomorrow. He knew tomorrow would be a one of those days, although he just didn't know what kind of _'those days' _it would be—good or bad. As he drifted off to sleep he thought about what a great life they could now have together and he fell asleep with a totally out of place smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sun was presently cresting the horizon when Zero turned over in his bed giving a morning stretch. The would-be-hunter had a lousy night's sleep and was a bit agitated about having to get out of bed to do an early morning patrol. He slung his feet onto the floor and messed a hand through his sliver strains letting out a yarn. He went to stand but his head swirled around the room causing him to fall back on the bed. Catching himself he notice that the blood in his body felt like lead. _That's not normal, _he mused as he tried to right himself again, and this time making it up without falling. Every movement he made he had to put forth great effort and strength. By the time he got to the sink in the corner of his room, his chest heaved like it was captured under a bolder. Zero placed both hands on each side of the basin in an attempt to steady his laden breath and his swaying body. The image in the mirror was one he could have missed seeing. His face seemed to be a bit paler, if that was even possible, and covered in a light perspiration. Thankfully, he thought, his lavender eyes were not showing any tell tale signs of the bazaar happenings flooding his body. Taking one hand away from its foundation, he turned the cold water on and splashed his face in both an effort to wash away the sweat and to rouse himself from this ailment. The water felt wonderful against his burning skin which he didn't notice was so very hot until at that moment. The cooling affects of the water on merely his face felt so beneficial that he decided to take a whole shower.

Zero stayed under the cold spray until he felt more like his typically self, then haphazardly dressed. _Man, what was that all about?_ He contemplated as he walked out of his room and down the hall. He was surprised when he didn't see Yuuki waiting him at their normal rendezvous spot but didn't put too much thought into it because he was late. He shrugged his shoulders seeing as he would simply have to go find her and started to walk off. He was thinking about how much she was going to mess with him for cutting out early on her last night and showing up late today when he bumped into Yori.

"_Ohayo Kiryuu-kun,"_ waved Yori.

"_Ohayo Yori-chan,"_ replied Zero.

"Have you seen Yuuki this morning? She didn't sleep in her bed last night," inquired Yori.

Zero was a little puzzled by this, but after a moment of consideration he responded, "She probably spent the night at _Ichichou_'s house last night. That's where I left her." _That's why she wasn't waiting for him this morning._

"Oh, okay then I'll see you both later I guess. Bye bye," answered Yori, and off she went in the way of the dining hall.

Bearing in mind of conversation he had a minute ago, Zero came to the conclusion that the reason behind Yuuki was not lingering was that she was still at _Ichichou_'s most likely eating breakfast, and therefore he decided to join them. It had been awhile since they had all sat down and ate some of the crazy concoctions _Ichichou_ decided to wipe up half asleep. Thinking about his make shift, put together family put a goofy grin on his face that he tried to shack off but couldn't despite himself. The lengthy walk to _Ichichou_'s residence caused him heat up again. It was this strange felling of his blood inside burning his veins but not like the usually burn his veins would normally feel if he was lusting for blood because simply he was not hungry. Zero decided to maybe breakfast wasn't such a good idea seeing as this new wave of heat triggered his stomach to feel queasy, but then he did ascertain that he needed something very cold to drink.

On his way to the kitchen, Zero notice that the searing feeling had gotten just a little more tolerable, and therefore the ease must have been from coolness of the house and lack of sun light. He didn't quite identify with that because the sun had never affected him like other vampires since he was an ex-human, and furthermore his blood didn't truly consist of vampire blood. Zero straightened up with a snap, like someone would have presently smacked his ass out of nowhere. _Kaname's blood_. He had been more than happy to have forgotten that only two days ago he had approached the pureblood and after a heated confutation he was semi-forced to drink that nasty pureblood's blood. Only at the time he didn't think it was nasty at all; actually it was sweet, so so very sweet, and he was sickened father by the involuntary response due to this memory as his mouth watered and fangs lengthen. The taste of the blood itself was intoxicating but the power he felt afterward was something of its own entirely, like a drug. He was never one who abused drugs like others he had known. Given his situation with having to deal with the fact that he was now a vampire and one day would fall madly to a level E and not to forget about his dead parents, he had all the excuses necessary to get hopped up every day, but Zero was not one who liked to take the easy way out.

"That exasperating pureblood. Next time I see him I gonna rip his heart out," he swore as he slammed his fist through the wall.

The loud sound of things breaking caught _Ichichou_'s attention and immediately he went in search of its source. He was a little surprise to see Zero panting heavily with his arm still in the wall. "Kiryuu-kun what is the matter? You can tell me what happened," gently asked the older man.

Zero pulled his fist out of the wall but didn't turn to look _Ichichou_ in the eye. "I don't know. I just don't feel like myself today," he replied not wanting to disclose his situation with Kaname. "I came by looking for Yuuki. I thought you might be keeping here from her rounds this morning," he said trying to change the subject.

_Ichichou_ looked at Zero with a puzzled look on his face. "I know she said that she was spending the night here, but when I checked her room after she didn't show for breakfast, she wasn't in there. Therefore, I figured that she must have already gone out. Why? Haven't you seen her?" questioned _Ichichou_ evenly.

Zero really didn't know what to say for once. He didn't want to sound or look too alarmed so not to upset Ichichou any further, but if neither of them had seen Yuuki this morning something must be wrong. "Well I thought she might have gotten caught up by you to have some breakfast that's all," answered Zero merely telling some of the truth not to startle his want-to-be father. "I didn't go the dining hall this morning she probably decided to eat with Yori. Yuuki must have felt bad leaving the girl all alone last night or she might have had some homework she need to catch up on," again trying to act casual. "She's most likely there right now," _I hope_, Zero said with a play smile on his face.

"You're perhaps right, but I want you to bring her to me the moment you find her. Do you understand me?" posed the now worried looking man.

"_Hai," _responded Zero, and he left in search of Yuuki.

He was almost back to the Sun Dorms when a face he would recognize anywhere—because it was his own—ensnared his attention, _Kiryu Ichiru_. He should have known his brother would have something to do with Yuuki's disappearance. He ran to his mirror image and slammed him into the tree a moment ago he was resting against. "Where is Yuuki? What have you done to her?" Zero demanded as he shoved his brother harder in to the tree.

"I don't know, but with the way you're reacting I wished I had done whatever it is you're so upset about," laughed Ichiru trying to make his brother more enraged. "What are you talking about _oni-san?"_

Zero shoved him one more time into the tree before letting him go. Ichiru must have been hurting cause Zero hadn't held back any of his power, but he did show any signs of stress. "You can quit the innocent act I know you too well. Now are you gonna tell me what you've done to her, or do I have to start ripping you apart?"threatened Zero.

"I really don't know what you're talking about, _honto._ But if I had to guess about the situation, I would guess that the little twit you're all in love with is missing. I have to say I thought you'd be more on your toes. I didn't think that for one moment you would let her out of your sight with me on campus," snarled Ichiru while turning his head to look the other way in the distance. "If I had, I would've not missed that opportunity and let someone else run-off with her and if I were you—which I'm glad I'm not—I would never have been stupid enough to leave her alone in the first..."

_CRACK!_

Zero cold-clocked Ichiru before he got a chance to finish what he was saying, but Zero had had enough of him. Not because Ichiru was being an ass, which incidentally he did an excellent job of, but it was precisely because he was right that Zero punched him. _How could he have been so careless to leave Yuuki unguarded merely because he didn't want to deal with Kaname last night?_ Having not spared an ounce of strength, Zero studied his unconscious twin and couldn't believe that, even now after everything Ichiru had done, he felt remorseful for having hurt his younger brother. Zero knelt down to pick him up and bring him to the infirmary…

_**B-BUM…B-BUM…B-BUM…**_

Instantly Zero reached for his throat while his brain registered the smell of blood. He knew that if he looked in a real mirror that he would see the all too familiar crimson glow in his eyes. He rapidly got to his feet and started to run as fast as his legs would move—for a vampire this was exceptionally swift—not caring who saw him for it was still early and most students would still be getting dress or eating; Either way no one was around, and that was a good thing for the intensification in bloodlust made him doubt his restraint. He didn't know where to go at first with all the strange activities of the morning quickly flashing through his mind. With everyone awake and about in the dorms, he couldn't go to his room, but _Ichichou_'s place was a no-go since he hadn't found Yuuki, and the only other place he might go and not frighten anyone was the Moon Dorms which ironically was the last place he go while in bloodlust since none of the vampires knew he was a vampire. Then suddenly it clicked, the stables. No one would be out there yet, and equine studies were saved for afternoon classes therefore giving him the time he needed to stop the bloodlust.

By the time Zero got to the stables, he was sorry that he ran so fast because his body burnt like the ailment from earlier had come back with vengeance and his lungs were so tight that it seemed all the oxygen had been sucked form the atmosphere. He staggered to the stall of his favorite horse and felt his knees give out shortly after reaching the door. He pulled himself to onto some clean dry hay and tired to get control of his non-working lungs. At this point he thought that maybe _Ichichou_'s, nay even the Moon Dorms would have been a better idea than coming way out here. Unable to gain command over his body, Zero passed out.

Ichiru came to with a horrendous headache, and an all ready dried bloody lip. Simply sitting himself vertical to lean his back upon the tree next to him was challenging. He would swear he was on a marry-go-round—one he wanted off of—seeing as his head was spinning so fast that it had his stomach doing circles as well. His body on the other hand felt it had been smashed repeatedly with pile driver and throbbed achingly like a strobe light. _His brother would pay for this_. His attention was caught by nearby voices of the other students going to class, and he knew he had to get himself moving before anyone saw him. With tremendous effort Ichiru forced himself onto his feet and moved away from the crowed of students making their way to their first classes. He decided that the best and worst place for him to go was the infirmary; best—it would have everything he needed to make his head stop hurting, and worst—they would ask questions that he could not give an answer too. Sure it would be nice to get his brother in trouble for this but not like that. He would see to it personally that Zero got what he deserved. After deliberation he chose to go to medical wing regardless of the questions they would ask—he was a skillful liar—but first he had to make a phone call. He pulled his cell out of his pants pocket scrolled down a few names till he found the one he was looking for and pressed the green send key letting it ring few times be for someone picked up.

"_Moshi moshi,"_ answered a scratchy male voice.

"It's Ichiru. I have some news. It appears that the princess is missing," spoke the battered boy.

"_Nani!_ What do you mean she's missing? You were supposed to be watching her. What happened? Who took her?" yelled a very unpleased elder vampire.

"I don't know all the details yet, but I just had a brush with Zero, and he had totally lost it thinking I was the one who did it," responded Ichiru.

"Do you think that it could all be a trick to try to hide her somewhere else?"asked Ichio.

"_Iie_, I don't think so, not with the way Zero was acting. He was too freaked out for it to be a set up. I know that look on his face, a look of total terror. The damn fool had that same look when he thought that Shizuka-sama was going to kill me. _Zero wa baka desu_," laughed the younger twin.

"I want you to find out everything you can about this. It had been planned for the others to leave today and join you, but in light of the situation I think that it might be better to know all the details before having them proceed. I want you to notify me as soon as you hear something," demanded the man over the phone.

"_Wagata_," said Ichiru and flipped close the phone.

Zero woke to a warm wet nose and hot breath in his ear. At first he was confused as to where he was, how he had gotten here, and what had happened; then it all came rushing back—the blood, the fight with Ichiru, Yuuki being missing. _Yuuki. _He had to find her. He quickly though about what time it was and looked at his pocket watch, 9:41; he had been comatose for almost two hours. He had to get to class and make sure Yuuki was there. _She has to be._ He told himself as he got to his feet and assessed his body. He felt a little better now that the bloodlust had passed, but the heat in his body was still noticeably there. He wanted to run to the class building but thought better of it. He didn't need to pass out the moment he got to class, and what if she wasn't in there. He quickly pushed that thought aside because he was not quite ready to deal with that thought at the moment. So he thought about something he could keep his mind on like a certain pureblood he was gonna give a server betting to or at least try. He knew that whatever was going wrong with his body Kaname was the reason. Then from thinking about one asshole he was reminded of another, Ichiru. He wondered if Ichiru had made it to class or not. It wasn't because he was concerned about his _ototo—_he told himself_—_it was more along the lines for not wanting anyone in the Day classes to find Ichiru laid out like that.

When Zero finally got to their classroom and walked inside, he his heart plummeted to his stomach because both Yuuki and Ichiru were not in the class. The _sensei_ frowned at Zero's remarkably late entrance and was even more put-out by the fact that he was simply standing at the back of the classroom. Zero stood in stupefaction and didn't know how to get his brain started again. _No, no this couldn't be happening. It had to be an enormously bad dream. With everything that has occurred this morning, none of this could be real. Yuuki. No, no!_ _I have to find her, NOW__**. **_Zero's silent self command was what got his legs to work and sent him running straight out of the class room, down the stairs, through the front doors, only stopping once he had reached to courtyard. Huffing and puffing, Zero came to the grim realization that Yuuki was in fact missing, and he didn't have a clue of what could have happened to her. His only option currently was to go tell _Ichichou,_ and see if together they could figure out what had happened between last night and now.

By the time Zero made it to Ichichou's, he was more scared and nervous than the night he has fought Shizuka. Zero had never been this nervous in his life. His hand actually trembled as he apprehensively reached for the door handle to _Ichichou's_ office. Taking a deep breath, he pushed open the door and scanned the room for _Ichichou_. He found _Ichichou_ looking out the window with his back to Zero.

"Well it took you long enough to bring her back," _Ichichou_ said without turning around to address properly his guest. "I guess you were just waiting until you two could miss out on class," he said jokingly. "You're perfects. You're supposed to provide a good example for the other students."

Zero couldn't take it anymore and had to interrupt him. "_Ichichou_," he called out very sharply.

As _Ichichou _turned to look toward what he thought would be Yuuki and Zero, the playful smiling face that he was wearing transformed into a grimace then a semblance of distress. "Where's Yuuki?"was the only thing he could think to say.

In all the time Zero had lived with _Ichichou, _he never feared the man as he did that very moment. Zero, who after all perceived this was his entire fault, worried that _Ichichou_ would be upset enough to pull a page out of his pass days and go all hunter on his vampire ass. Lowering his head in a bow, he pleaded, "_Shitsurei itashi mashita, _I cannot find her. "

"Have you been looking for Yuuki the entire time since I last saw you?" asked a man so troubled that he looked twice his age from the stress.

Zero could tell it was now time to come clean, but not for his sake, Yuuki's. "Well when I saw you this morning, and you asked me if I was ok. I lied, s_umimasen_. I don't know what is wrong with me. I keep getting hot and can't breed. I drank a little—you have to swear this to secrecy," Zero interrupted. _Ichichou_ nodded and Zero continued, "I…I drank some of Kuran's blood a few nights ago." Zero silently studied _Ichichou_. He had expected a reaction, but this one was not it. The older man appeared calm. So much not like his normal temperament, however he did have a slight expression of puzzlement with one blond eyebrow extended on his forehead.

"Anyway, after I left here I was going look for Yuuki, but then I ran into Ichiru," at the sound of Zero's twins name _Ichichou_ unnoticeably held his breath, "and I thought he might have done something with Yuuki." Zero sensing how on edge _Ichichou_ was quickly followed up with," but he didn't have anything to do with it," and then old man relaxed somewhat. "But none the less he did have a smart mouth," feeling ashamed and checks turning _aki_, Zero turned his head to finish telling him the rest, from the punch and bloodlust to the empty classroom. Throughout the retelling of Zero's morning, _Ichichou_ stayed speechless, but his range for emotions went from surprise, to concern, to downright shock by the time he got to the end. "… and that's when I decided to come to you," he concluded, only now looking up.

_Ichichou_ basically sat there for a second, like his brain was trying to process all this unbelievable information; obviously the man was flabbergasted. After the initial shock wore off, wordlessly _Ichichou_ just reached for the phone that was on his desk, picked up the receiver, dialed a number, and waited for an answer. Baffled, Zero looked at the man thinking _he must have lost his mind_, and he was soon to follow. After what felt like forever to Zero, _Ichichou_ put down the phone having got no answer. "I need you to go to the Moon Dorms for me and request that Kaname-kun come here, but I don't want you to tell him why. I need to be the one who tells him Yuuki is missing. Merely tell him it is imperative that I speak to him now."

"You don't need to worry about that. I most certainly do not want to be the person to tell Kuran that Yuuki is missing," commented Zero.

"I know that you don't like him, but he does have available all the resources and the means for finding Yuuki swiftly." Trying to act nonchalant he added in a matter of fact tone, "…and whatever vampire he decides to share his blood with his is his business. I have no say over vampire matters." The old ex-hunter comprehended the gravity for the situation of the blood sharing with a pureblood, and even though he already held Kaname in high esteem, the respect _Ichichou_ held for the pureblood was increased significantly. For whatever reason Kaname had allowed Zero to drink his blood, _Ichichou_ was truly grateful because he knew that the pureblood's blood would help keep Zero from falling to a level E. Therefore, he was not going to make a big deal out of it even though it was one of the _biggest _things he had witnessed in vampire society. Purebloods do not allow ex-humans to drink their blood for any reason other than to stabilize the ex-human vampires they themselves created which only happens once, if ever.

Zero understood what _Ichichou_ was doing; he was just gonna ignore what had happened exactly like he handle the situation with him drinking Yuuki's blood all the time, and _that was fine by him_. The last thing he wanted was the probing questions that he knew were on _Ichichou's_ mind, and he was appreciative for Ichichou's consideration. "What do you want me to do after I tell Kuran-kun to come here?" he asked fully wanting the advice of the much wiser man because he did _so_ well by himself.

"I want you to find Ichiru. I know that you already said that he had nothing to do with this, but I want to talk to him myself. Apparently you gave him a really good beat down, and I also want to make sure other students didn't get involved in all this commotion. I likewise don't want anyone to know about Yuuki's disappearance either. Rumors about student getting kidnapped and assaulted are the last things we need to deal with while trying to find Yuuki," explained _Ichichou_. "Have you spoken to anyone about this already?" he inquired

"Not really, Yori-chan had asked where Yuuki was this morning, but we both had decided that she was here with you because she said that Yuuki didn't sleep in her bed last night. But she didn't think anything wrong with it," answered Zero.

"_Ii_, at least we know that Yuuki wasn't in her room last night. It's not much but it something," he remarked then suddenly he realized something important that was so obvious he questioned his own intelligence for not thinking of it sooner. "I never really checked the house for any indication of what happened last night. I doubt that someone would have taken her while she was still in the house, but we may be able to find out where she was heading to this morning for us to search there," deduced_ Ichichou. _"Nevertheless I don't want to waste anymore time talking about this. Zero get to Kaname-kun as fast as you can but don't push yourself, and I will be looking around here to see if I can find clues as to what went on.

"Don't worry about me. I'm starting to feel better, and besides if I show up ill maybe Kuran will know what is going on with my body," reassured Zero, and then he blotted out of the office like the wind wanting to get there ASAP.

_Ichichou_ thought that he should try one more time to reach Kaname even though Zero had already left. The sooner Kaname knew about the situation the better. He once again picked up the phone and dialed his number.

Kaname opened his eyes with a sentiment of annoyance when he heard his cell vibrating yet again this morning. Of all the mornings for people to be calling and disturbing his sleep this was not the one. Kaname lifted his head off Yuuki's head, looked over his shoulder, and evilly eyed the source of his irritation that was in his jacket pocket which was lying on the floor. He normally wouldn't have just casted his clothing on the floor, but last night was defiantly not normal—though he would like it to be in the future. Kaname could have easily willed the phone to him, but he really didn't want to answer and no one could make the pureblood do anything he didn't want to do. If he answered the phone it would disturb Yuuki and after the night he put her through, she needed her rest. He did however think about blowing the phone up—he could always get another one—but thought better of it because the noise might also wake Yuuki. In the end he simply let out a sigh, turned back to the angel in his arms, gave her a light kiss on the lips, and made himself snugglely comfortable before closing his eyes again to fall asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The walk to the Moon Dorms was not as bad as Zero thought it would be as he realized that what was ever raking through his body was coming in spurts, and now that his body was no longer screaming, he felt really good, better than good actually, fantastic. He felt a new power surge though his body as complete as the pain had been, but the power was not excruciating at all. On the contrary it felt invigorating, intoxicating, galvanizing, beguiling, and exhilarating, kinda like how he felt right after drinking Kaname's blood but more potent, bigger, better. His brain registered that this might be the situation if he was allowed to drink Kaname's blood on a regular basis, but that had not been the occurrence. _Was Kuran's pureblood really this powerful, this concentrated and overwhelming? _If it was, then he now understood just why so many vampires coveted drinking a pureblood's blood, nonetheless he also realized that if merely that little amount of blood gave him this much power than exactly—_how powerful _is_ Kuran?_

Feeling "drunk with power" Zero discerned that maybe he should experiment with the new enhancements to his speed since he had to get there as fast as he could, and after all he was on a shortcut—which was faraway for any eyes of the Day Class who were all in class—in the woods that separated the living quarters of the different groups, and like hell any vampire would be up at the present because it was almost noon. Zero leapt into the air landing midway in a nearby tree on a branch and began to jump from one bough to the next at amazingly accelerated speeds that he almost seemed to be flying. Zero like the sensation of being able to fly because it made him feel incredible, and by the time his feet finally hit the ground, Zero was drugged by a total adrenalin rush which caused him to get the impression of being invincible.

When Zero walked into the commence area of the Moon Dorm, he wasn't surprised that none of the vampires were there, but whether it was his hunter's radar or his vampire senses, he felt the awareness of another pureblood vampire around. Zero had only known two pureblood vampires in his life and neither one of them rated very high on his list; well not unless it was on his list to kill. Great what else did he have to deal with this morning? Zero just knew that whoever this other pureblood was he had to also be with Kaname because who else would he be here to see. The sensation only got stronger the closer to Kaname's room he got. At first he thought about knocking but with the rush he was feeling he decided that was more than the pureblood deserved. Zero loved pushing the pureblood's buttons—_Why not try this one too?_ So instead of knocking Zero just open the door and went in like it was his own room and not the room of Kuran Kaname.

Zero was a little surprised when he didn't see anyone in the entry room to the many room Kaname had for himself. Kaname's "room" was more like an apartment with various rooms at his disposal. What he did notice though was that the broken wall that Kaname slammed him though was fix—_with as much shit as Kaname must break in his rages, he had to know someone who could fix it ASAP._ Curiosity got the better of Zero as he started wondering around Kaname's room searching for the _two_ purebloods and it really got the better of him after he had looked in every room on the way to this door and found no one. This was the last room in the dwelling, and after rummaging around he deduced that this room was also Kaname's bedroom. Zero felt his heart rate quicken as he hand touch the door handle. Whoever was behind this door with Kaname was not here on a casual visit, but not only that, he never thought he would find Kaname in such a compromising position.

Whether it was because Kaname never thought anyone would have the audacity to just walk in his room, or if it was because he was completely enraptured by Yuuki's overpowering pureblood presence, Kaname didn't register that Zero had entered the "room" until after Zero had opened his bedroom door and took two steps inside. Luckily for Kaname, Zero was so shocked at the sight he witnessed upon entering the room that he stood frozen after only taking three steps in to the bedroom. The picture Zero observed was one of the pureblood lying in bed asleep with his back which was exposed and unclothed to the door, one bare leg sticking out over the covers, his whole body curled around something—more like someone, and although he couldn't see the "something" Kaname was holding onto, Zero interrupted the scene for what it was.

Kaname laid there for a moment deciding how to handle the situation. Trying to save Yuuki the disgrace, Kaname pulling at the comforter, which was only really covering his ass, sat-up silently in a way that shielded Yuuki from Zero's view and using only enough bedspread to cover his most valuable area, for he dare not uncover Yuuki's concealed body, maneuvered both feet in the floor. The sexy bedhead hair and the silky sculpted expanse of Kaname's chest and abs were the only thing on the pureblood that looked "nice" because the look of Kaname's enraged eyes and dark mood was none too appealing. "What are you doing here, Kiryu?" demanded the infuriated pureblood.

To Zero since Kaname had already asked Yuuki to be his officially, technically Kaname had cheated on Yuuki by having had sex with this other pureblood, and Zero having always felt protective of Yuuki didn't like the idea of Kaname messing around with anyone else."I think a better question would be, **what the hell are you trying to pull here Kuran**? Your stark naked in bed with another pureblood. I knew your intentions toward Yuuki could never be honorable. A pureblood in love with a human. The idea is so farfetched that even your devoted worshipers have a hard time swallowing that crap," Zero asserted agitatedly and then waited for a good response to what he had said.

Kaname was not only a little amused by what he just heard, but soften towards the ex-human . He knew that if the shoe was on the other foot that he would have done the same thing, but the fact that the one he was in bed with was indeed Yuuki cause the pureblood to form a smirk on his face and give a little chuckle.

This did not go over well with Zero and he began to yell, "Is that all you can say for yourself? Have you even ever truly care for Yuuki, or is she just some kinda of toy you like to play with? My god, How could I have been so blind. You're probably the one who erased her memories in the first place just so you could have something to occupy your time for a bit and after you've gotten everything you can out of her your just gonna cast her aside for something else…"

Finally Kaname had had enough. "Shut up Kiryu you don't what you're talking about."

"Yeah, right. Even if you tried to explain it to me it would still be the same thing. You're an asshole Kuran."

"You may be right, but what I do in my own bed is no business of yours, and besides you know firsthand that a pureblood could in fact love a human, well an ex-human. Shizuka's love for that man is why both your parents are died and you're a vampire." Kaname finished with a triumphant smile on his face knowing he had won that one.

The reaction Zero took by pulling out his Bloody Rose did not surprise Kaname. Kaname instantly reached over trying to shield Yuuki in case things got out of hand. This didn't go unnoticed to Zero and he said, "O, what's wrong don't want your precious lover to get caught up in this?"

At that moment Yuuki began to stir, and forgetting where she was sleepily said, "Zero what are you doing yelling in my room so early in the morning?" Then Yuuki slowly push herself from the mattress with one arm and the other rubbing at her eyes not realizing that she was not dressed.

The look on Zero's face was priceless. Totally stunned, his eyes were wide with disbelief and his mouth hung slightly opened. Every muscle in his body was complete frozen including his lungs which refused to release their last breath.

Kaname turned to censor Yuuki's nakedness and this jester excited action in Zero. Zero instantly after having gotten control over his lungs in the span of a breath released the safety on the gun and fired off two shots before realizing that the bullets could now hurt Yuuki too.

Luckily for Kaname Zero had had the safety on because it gave him enough time using his vampire speed to grab both Yuuki and the covers and roll he and Yuuki both onto the floor on the other side of the bed evading harm. By now Yuuki was totally confused as she clung to Kaname while thoughts of last night as well as memories of her past came flashing back. Then suddenly she was torn from her thoughts when Zero stated raging once again. "What hell did you do to her Kuran?" Zero demanded as he walked to the other side of the room for him to see the pair.

Yuuki being totally herself despite all hugged on Kaname trying to shield him in the same manner she had once shielded Zero from _Yagari-sensei_ in the pool. Zero stopped short when he saw Yuuki grab at Kaname in that way for it brought memories to his mind._ Why must you protect him Yuuki?_ Zero thought sadly with the gun hanging loosely at his side. "Kuran why? Why did you make her a vampire and why do I sense two purebloods?" He simply asked feeling somewhat defeated but not conceding.

"You sense two purebloods because we are both purebloods. Yuuki was born to pureblood parents who died protecting her," stated Kaname in a flat tone affectively hiding the pain he felt in his chest.

"But how can that be? She was human?" asked Zero not comprehending what Kaname told him.

"Yuuki's life was endanger so her powers were sealed making her appear human to be able to hide her for her protection. As your well aware even the vampires at this academy had no idea that she was a pureblood," said Kaname keeping the same even voice.

"How do you know all this? Who are you to her Kuran?" questioned Zero still a little dubious.

"I think I'll let Yuuki answer that question." posed the still captured pureblood.

Up till now Yuuki was quietly striating Kaname's lap with her bare chest pulled against his and her arms cradling his head. She had a daze look in her eyes like she really was not keeping up with the conversation because her mind was somewhere else. Still not moving or specking Zero asked her directly, "Yuuki…Yuuki who is Kaname to you?"

As if just coming aware that were other people in the room Yuuki looked from Zero to Kaname back to Zero again. "Who is Kaname… to me? She repeated still not sure of the question. "Kaname is…," turning to Kaname and cupping his cheek in her left hand, Yuuki stared at the man in question. "Kaname is…is…my betrothed." Kaname put his hand on top of her hand that was on his cheek and pulled it down to his lips to kiss her palm.

As everything being new and confusing, Zero tried to rationalizes what she meant because these were words he didn't want to hear. His heart and lungs began to feel tight as his legs became shaky and his head started spinning. Yuuki, he had totally lost her now. With his legs giving out, Zero fell to the floor landing on his knees and one stretched out hand while the other hand reached for his chest gripping at front of his clothing.

"Zero!" Yuuki cried and grabbing the covers around her ran to his side. Kneeling down next to him she pushed up on his shoulders to set him vertical.

If having a panic attack wasn't bad enough from the moment Yuuki touched Zero his earlier ailment started to return complicating the matter. Sagging in Yuuki's hold, Zero started to hyperventilate as the pain in his body become too much for him. Instinctively he yanked at his collar losing the tie and popping the top buttons of his shirt trying to remove any restrictions that hindered getting air to his lungs.

"Kaname what's wrong with him?" asked Yuuki desperate for answers.

Kaname could really careless with what was happening to Zero—_it served him right_—but the panic and sadness in Yuuki's voice made the pureblood offer an explanation to try to consoled her. "Its your blood, Yuuki. All the times Zero feed off of you that blood was absorbed and become part of him. Now that your pureblood powers have awakened, the blood inside of Kiryu is wakening as well. It hurts him because he was not born a vampire and the power surge is too much for him," Kaname clarified.

"Oh, Zero" Yuuki cried and pulled him closer rapping her arms around him and placing her right cheek on his left. "Its gonna be alright," she whispered in his ear trying to comfort him.

Kaname looked upon them and he was jealous of how gentle she was being with him even though she was now awakened. Purebloods are not supposed to be that kind, but that was something he loved about her.

Just then another round of pain flashed through Zero causing him to cry out in pain. Trying to muffle his scream, Zero clinched his jaw so tightly it caused one of his fangs to pierce his lip.

**B-BUM…B-BUM…B-BUM…**

"_I'll make the pain go away for you," _Yuuki promised in a mischievous voice.

"Yuuki NO," shouted Kaname but it was too late. Yuuki had already sank her fangs into Zero's neck.

At first Zero was completely frozen, but after the initial shock wore off Zero began to feel really good. All the pain started to slowly faded and was replaced by a new tingling sensation that was turning him on with a heat spreading like wildfire throughout his entire body. Zero moaned in pleasure as Yuuki ravishly drank up his blood. Then Zero pulled her on to his lap and wrapped his arms around her waist needing to feel her body pressed against his. Part of him wondered why hadn't he pulled away from the vampire at his neck and the other wondered how could he get closer. The two totally conflicting thoughts left Zero utterly at a lost as his body hummed in elation.

Zero enraptured in ecstasy voluntarily tilted his head to the side allowing for a firmer bit, and Yuuki reached around with her right hand grabbing a fist full hair and slanting his head even more to the side. Having better access to his neck Yuuki adjusted her latch pulling her fangs out and sinking them back in at more comfortable position causing Zero to moaned again with desire as he bucked his hips against Yuuki. Zero was completely entranced as wave after beautiful wave of bliss crashed into his synopses receptors while Yuuki's drank in Zero's blood greedily sucking long hard trying to quench the hellish thirst that distressed her body.

Not having been born a vampire what Zero didn't know was that there are chemicals in the saliva of vampires one of which is an aphrodisiac as well as serotonin and endorphins which act to stimulate the pleasure centers of the vampire brain. An evolutionary response allowing the donor to feel as much gratification as the receiver making it a pleasurable experience for both. Plus the purer the blood of the vampire feeding the more potent the chemicals that are dispersed because for purebloods the chemical content has to be high enough to make it to the brain before it is dissolved by their naturally astronomical metabolism. More over the stronger the feeling you have for the other with having previously experience genuinely sensations the more intense the connection will be by amplifying what was already there. Zero also wouldn't know this because when he was bitten by Shizuka he was still human therefore his brain at the time wasn't chemically compatible.

All though out Yuuki's feeding Kaname keep quiet. He might have hated that she chose Zero for this, but Kaname would never deny her anything she wanted, and even if she wanted to drain Kiryu dry than he we fine with that as well. It would complicate mater, but if that's what she wanted so be it. Besides Kaname felt that Zero owed Yuuki that much for having feed on her all those times. The ex-human didn't deserve to touch her in such a way. To Kaname the only way Zero could payback Yuuki was with his life because every drop of blood in his body belonged to her.

Finally felling sated Yuuki released Zero's neck and lavishly licked at the deep wound her hard bit had made. Zero was trying yet again to catch his breath this morning although for a different reason. After Yuuki finished cleaning Zero's neck her lips and tongue trailed up to his ear where she then took the bottom lobe into her mouth and teased it gently with her teeth and tongue.

Kaname having enough of the scene called out, "Yuuki, I think playtimes over now." But Yuuki didn't pull away. Instead she let out a soft playful snicker and still grasping Zero nape she tugged him closer and kissed him on the lips. The kiss was hard and demanding but not passionate almost teasing, but just who was being teased? Maybe both. Zero being so worked up didn't protest as Yuuki's tongue violently entered his mouth probing this new territory in earnest.

Kaname never thought anything could make him lose his composure, but the sight of Yuuki on Zero's lap kissing him with Zero's hands now roaming all over her was just too much for him to take. Kaname with his dark aura mounting forcefully yelled out, _"Yuuki nani ten dai yo!"_

Both Yuuki and Zero froze but Yuuki still holding Zero's head didn't let him back away from her lips just yet. Only after a few rather escalated heartbeats did Yuuki finally start to move away from Zero's mouth. As she very slowly straitened up, Yuuki locked her eyes on Zero's to judge his reaction. Zero was in totally shock as his mind spiraled out of control both from the chemicals and the blood lost, but the one thing he could focus on was Yuuki's eyes. Those eyes, those _kuro aka_ eyes most certainly did not belong to Yuuki even though they were on her face. This Yuuki was pleased at look on Zero's bemused face and gave a wicked little grin before she fainted in Zero's arms.

"Yuuki" cried a disquieted Kaname as he flew to her side. Kaname wordlessly took her from Zero and placed her into his arms. "Yuuki… Yuuki," Kaname called and lightly shook her trying to awaken her. Zero reached for Yuuki but Kaname slapped away his hand and staring him in the face commanded, "Don't you touch her." Kaname eyes red with hate for the ex-human.

Zero finally getting control of himself retorted, "Me? This is all your fault Kuran. You're the one who turned her into a vampire. This was obviously too much of her to handle."

"Well if you hadn't just barged in here guns blazing shooting up the place than her transition would been a smoothed one when she woke this afternoon and her body wouldn't have been put through so much stress," pointed out Kaname for the pureblood could never be the one in the wrong.

"Damn Kuran, you are so arrogant. Didn't you ever think that Yuuki not showing up for class this morning wouldn't stir concern? There are other people besides you who care for her." Not wanting to appear to be the "people" quickly added, "_Ichichou_ is sick with worry. If he had not wanted to start an incident, he would already called the police the moment he learned she was missing. Besides _Ichichou_ tried to call you, but no, the all high and mighty pureblood refused to answer the phone," then added off-handedly, "and now we know why."

Kaname had already had enough of Zero's smart mouth to last him a lifetime, and if he didn't have Yuuki to consider the pureblood would have ripped off the ex-human's head here and now. Instead Kaname simply told him, "So now that you see that she is fine and well be a good messenger boy and tell _Ichichou_ that she is with me."

"I wouldn't say that she's fine and well but I'll let _Ichichou_ know where she is and not because you told me to but because the old man needs to know," finished Zero. Zero looked down at Yuuki once more before getting to his feet and walking out of the room. When Zero made it to the hallway outside Kaname's closed "room" door, he could no longer keep it together as he dropped to his knees with tears filling his eyes for both his mind and body had given out on him.

Kaname gently carried Yuuki back to the bed and laid her down softly. Then his eyes and hands started hungrily but tenderly roaming over her body. _Damn Kiryu_. He was the one Yuuki was to gift her first bite to. Not some ungrateful ex-human who didn't even understand having a pureblood drink your blood was privilege, something to be cherished for the pleasure that came with it was nothing but phenomenal. To think the only vampire who had ever bit him was Zero, and even though he was an ex-human Kaname still felt a tinge of the "pleasure cocktail" hit his nervous system. Purebloods aside from having a potent bite also have superior sensors receptors that way they can still felt pleasure even if the one biting is of lower statues. The ecstasy Zero felt when Yuuki bit him was about a quarter of what it would be like for Kaname if she bit him. Kaname felt himself getting hard at just the thought of having Yuuki fangs penetrate his neck. Kaname gripped the sheets in frustration. This was not the way thing were suppose to happen. Yuuki was supposed to wake up in his arms and quench her thirst with his blood, and he would in turn bite her. Then they would make love again after having truly consummate their bond.

That pain in the ass Kiryu if he wasn't so important in his plans…if Yuuki didn't need him for protection…

Buzzzzzzz…buzzzzzzz…buzzzzzzz…

Kaname's attention was brought to his cellphone ring for the third time again this morning. He reluctantly left the bed to finally answer it knowing that it must be _Ichichou_ calling about Yuuki. He dipped down to pick up his jacket and retrieved the phone within not even brothering to look at the caller id before flipping it open. _"Moshi moshi"_

"Kaname-kun, thank goodness," said the chairman breathing a sigh of relief. "I have been trying to reach you all morning. I have some very urgent news. Something I would rather not address over the phone, but the situation does allow that sort of comfort," rushed _Ichichou_ for Zero apparently hadn't made it there yet.

"I think I already know what you're going to say, and let me assure you that the situation is under control. Yuuki is here, with me," Kaname confessed trying to relieve the older man's stress.

"With…with you, you say, but why is she…I mean how did she get there?" inquired _Ichichou _quite confused.

"You were right this isn't something that should be discussed over the phone. Yuuki and I will meet with you this evening after classes are underway. _Ja, mata" _with that Kaname ended the call, and decided that it might be a good idea for him to put some clothes on, although he really didn't want to, before someone else planed an unscheduled visit this morning. What he wanted to do was go back to bed and forget about the whole fiasco with Zero ever happened, but he had already given in to one indulgence, and look what happened. Besides he knew it was too late for that. Better to pull himself back together, pick up the pieces and place them in the most strategic spots.

The chairman was left quite confused by the call. One would think that knowing Yuuki was with Kaname and therefore safe would eliminate all concerns, but with the evidence the in the bathroom, chairman had found only left new troubles on his mind. When the chairman began to search the house he logically started with the place he knew she was last, in the bathroom, but on inspection he had discovered all of Yuuki's clothes were still there both sets at that, the ones she took off and the ones she would have put on after the shower including all under garments. Now knowing Yuuki was with Kaname, the chairman's cheeks blushed as he thought of a possible explanation. Kaname had been there last night when Yuuki announced that she was going take a shower and he left quite soon afterwards. Shaking his head, Ichichou quickly push aside that idea. _There's no way… there's just no way,_ he tried to convince himself being the naive loving father he always was. Quickly the chairman tried to focus his attention on school business, now where were that reports he was suppose to look over…

Zero sat outside of Kaname's room for God knows how long trying to get his composure. It was a good thing for him that all the vampires were asleep because he didn't think he would have been able to pull himself in even if they were out and about. Zero's body felt drained, where his mind and heart was pained with a numbing ache. He knew that he need to find Ichichou and tell him about Yuuki, but Zero couldn't go over there knowing the chairman this time would ask questions, questions that Zero could not bring himself to answer just yet. He need time to sort all this out for himself. He know sooner or later the chairman would learn that Yuuki was with Kaname, but not by him and not now. He decided that the only place he wanted to be was alone in his dorm room. With all the strength he could muster, Zero got to his feet and slowly walked away from the only thing in life he loved.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Since he was up, Kaname decided that he should look over a few issues he would now have to deal with being that Yuuki would now be known to all that she was a pureblood and was also supposed to be his sister. Only now in the light of day did he realize all the ramifications his moment of weakness would actually cost. _O'well it was worth it_ he thought with a smile his face because he was happy, actually happy for she was finally his. Although he would not let anyone know just how much because now she could and probably would be seen as his weakness. Comforting though, those who were close to him would know the importance of Yuuki to him and also he knew that they would not betray his trust, but he still had to make preparations to protect the newly awakened pureblood princess.

Kaname walk out of the bedroom and walked into his study to get things underway. Rounding his large antique wooden desk, he sat down in his overstuffed armchair and got out his phone to call the call Seiren. As expected, the phone only rang once.

"What do you need of me, my lord?" asked Seiren humbly.

"I need to see you down in my office asap. There some new security details we need to address," said Kaname with no note of importance in his voice.

"I'll be right their sir," she replied, and then hung up the phone to quickly get dress using vampire speed.

Kaname tilted his head back resting it on the back of his chair, closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. Dame he was still tired, but knowing that at this moment Yuuki was in his bed naked would give him the strength to go on. Her soft milky white skin, the way it felt under his finger tips and mouth. He bit his at his lower lip and moaned recalling the way she felt under his body, and instantly he had to readjust his hardening self. Leaving his hand there, he rubbed at his aching flesh desperate to once more fill the inside of her in a pumping rhythm that would make her once again clamp down on his…

Knock knock…

Kaname was jerked out of his day dream by the sound of Seiren at the door. Sometimes she could be too quite, but that's what you would expect from a train assassin, because how better to stop one then to be one. Since she was two, Seiren had been trained in various arts and was a master at all. She was also well learned in offensive and defensive battle strategies. If there was anyone Kaname would trust with his life to it would be her. Seiren belonged to a noble family whose purpose was to act as bodyguards to assigned purebloods. For them it was an honor to give one's life in service of someone so great. Seiren was chosen for Kaname because of her natural talent which made her the best her family had seen in two millennium. She was assigned to Kaname just after his parents died, but had already been training for this for more than one hundred years.

"You may come in," instructed Kaname after a moment of putting himself back together.

Seiren enter the room quickly and bowed with a fist upon her heart when she got the front of his desk and waited to be instructed.

"I'm sure you already know that I have laid my claim on Yuuki, and by doing so I have put her in danger by awaking her true form. However because her powers were sealed before she learned how to use them, she is as venerable as an infant. I want to put you in charge of her protection. I don't think I have to tell you how important she is to me, but failure on any level will not be tolerated. Do you understand me?" addressed Kaname in a very commanding and stern voice.

"Kaname-sama my I ask how would you like me to handle the situation?" asked Seiren very respectfully.

"I'll allow you that handle it in want ever manner you see fit. I have confidents that you will do this tactfully," praised the pureblood prince.

Seiren was honored by Kaname's comments, and she would rather die than let him down. "I will start working on it right away then. Excuse me," she than bowed again and was gone in a blink.

Now that he had dealt with Seiren, Kaname's thoughts were now focus on a very irritating  
ex-human. Even with all Kaname's careful manipulation, he was still not one-hundred percent sure Zero would remain Yuuki's shield now that she had awaken as a pureblood. He wasn't even sure Zero would stick around the school much longer since Yuuki had bitten him, but on the flip side that might also be the reason Zero would stay. Kaname knew that Zero would either be totally freaked out by Yuuki biting him since he has such a problem with vampires—even though he was one—or be totally at her will form the sheer thrill of the experience. Once again Kaname found himself thinking about Yuuki's bite, and before he realized it, he was staring at her in his bed.

Kaname was driven by the need to connect with her. He knew that it was just his part of his predatorily nature to want to cover up any and all traces of Zero that lingered on her, but he still couldn't pull himself away. He slowly undressed himself as he mentally "pulled" the covers off of her necked body, and the beautiful sight of her did things to him that he never even knew was possible. His heart rated as well as his breathing increased as he looked upon her perfect figure because for the first time in his life he was afraid, afraid of losing her to that pathetic ex-human, and he let out a growl that surprised himself. He calm himself by admiring the subtle changes that had occurred with her changing. Her skin seemed to shine with an alluring glow, and her hair become long waves of a dark mahogany that fell down her finely structured shoulders and collar bone on to her—could they also have gotten better—firm breast that appeared to be fuller now. How he longed to put those lovely pink bumps in to his mouth.

Kaname could no longer take not touching her, and he gracefully walked to the foot of the bed wanting to mark every inch of her as his. He started with her toes as he softly kissed each and every one before kissing his way up to her ankles where he couldn't resist the urge to lick at the bone on the outside. _Oh God!_ Her skin was so delicious under his tongue causing another temptation to plague his body as he felt his fangs lengthen with wanting. He simply couldn't deny himself of lightly scrap the skin around her ankle with his fangs drawing a small line of blood before her now pureblood body healed itself in an instant. He licked at the tiny line of crimson left behind and moaned as the taste hit his tongue with the flavor going straight to his groin. He let out a hiss of frustration, but it was self imposed for he wanted to make love to her slowly and not just take her as the demons in his body were screaming. He purposely continued to make his was up her calf kissing and tasting all the way until he got to her knees where he pushed them apart to lay his head between.

Kaname smoothly glided a hand on each of her soft creamy inter-thighs then trace the lines down again only to pick-up one leg and kiss the back of her knee with both his tongue and lips. Yuuki gently began to stir from Kaname's loving attention but was not fully awake yet. The movement from Yuuki only caused Kaname to increase his fervor and using a little bit of teeth he hungrily made his way up her to her junction. Now Yuuki was roused by a burning ache as her body became fully aware of Kaname's attentions."Kaname…what ar…."

"Shhh…let me…touch you," he said in between kisses with an almost urgent plea. With Yuuki already hot with desire, she really didn't want to protest fulfilling Kaname's need. Instead she leaned up and grabbed Kaname by the hair firmly at the scalp pulling him up to her, surprising both of them with her boldness. Kaname's eyes sparkles with excitement by this simple, playful act, and he lost all restraints he was trying to hold on to. He took her lips powerfully, passionately, hastefully causing Yuuki head to spin in euphoria. After a few minutes of this fiery foreplay, Kaname drew back breathlessly to look at one who held his heart, and she was just as breathless as he. Kaname then bent his head back down and started to kiss her jaw line working his was down to her neck. He thought he had the strength to resist especially after having held back for ten years, but maybe that was also why his didn't. Kaname began to lick her neck and unconsciously searched for the throbbing pulse underneath her soft smooth skin. Once he located he gently sucked at it with his lips and massaged the skin with his tongue. By the time he was satisfied that the vain under the skin had been raised to the surface, his breathe was panting heavily, and his body was trembling.

Yuuki having had experiences with Zero could tell by both Kaname's actions and behavior that he wanted to bite her which she didn't mind one bit because she had always felt this strange pride from the fact that she was the one giving Zero life, and now that same idea not only gave her pride that she would be doing this for Kaname but also made her feel complete somehow. Yuuki eagerly stretch he neck to the other side of Kaname's attentions indicting that she was fine with what he wanted to do to her. Kaname's heart skipped a beat when he realized that Yuuki was trying to convey that it was okay for him to continue. Kaname willed his fangs to grow to their full extension that way they could be their sharpest and save Yuuki some pain. His mind was half way aware that he was still thinking of her as a human because a pureblood would love the sensation of another's bit no matter where it was or how it was done since the pain wrapped up in pleasure was sure to be their undoing.

Kaname lapped at her flesh one last time before his fangs found their purchase. The deliciously sweet crimson that he had tasted last night could not compare to the rich thick ambrosia that now flowed in to his mouth. He moaned the moment her intoxicating pure blood touched his tongue, clouding his head in undivided delight. He had never tasting anything like this before in his life, and not even his truly untainted, astoundingly potent blood could not surpass her exquisite nectar. If he didn't love her the vampire in him would never let such delectably enticing blood ever go which was why it was a good thing he loved her otherwise he would not have a problem with draining her dry right here, right now.

At the initial puncture Yuuki inhaled sharply and than a second later let out a quite audible moan. Her body was reeling in ecstasy unlike anything she had ever known or ever could have imagined. The intense pleasures making her body feel as if she was having a whole body orgasm. She tightened her legs around Kaname's waist and wrapped her arms around his shoulders threading the fingers of one hand deeper into his dark silky tresses. With the burning ecstasy surging through her body, she did a tantalizing body roll all down Kaname's body causing the pureblood to gasp despite himself. The feel of first Yuuki enticing breast lifting up off the bed and sliding upon his chest, next to be followed by her soft flat belly making brief contact with his, only to be followed by her hip pushing up into him had Kaname escalating towards heaven. Yuuki also loved the feeling of her body skating along Kaname's, the skin to skin contact only enhanced the erotic elation inundating her body, and she did it again and again loosing herself to a pleasurable numbness which was over taking over every cell within her.

Kaname could hardly stand Yuuki sliding and thrusting under him, and he once again moaned deep in his throat as his body came alive like never before by the combination of both her blood and her body. He only pulled away from her neck after the needs of his body overrode his need for her blood. In his mind, even though he had claimed her last night there were still doubts that she was all his. The tender way she comforted and touched Zero earlier had him all scrambled inside. The calm, confident would be leader of the vampires was afraid of losing the one he loved to an ex-human, a level D. Well Kaname was determined to make her forget about Zero. He had it set in his mind that he would satisfy her so much she would forget who _Kiryu Zero_ even was. Kaname resolved to fill her in every possible way that would leave no room for Zero to fit into her new life, period, and he would start now.

After lapping up all the stray drops of blood from her neck, Kaname lifted his lips back to hers and kissed her with a fervor that would rival a god's. He greedily took all she had to give while still demanding more from those soft plump lips, and he anxiously delved in to her mouth sucking her tongue into his where he entwined it with his own. His hands blindly gripped and pawed every sensual curve along the lines of her body, her breast, her thighs, her hips, her sides. He pressed his arousal into her and she gasped with pleasure as the stiff rod slid across her wet center taking delight in the way it made her insides burn with need.

Not allowing herself to think just to feel, Yuuki enthusiastically gave herself over to Kaname and loved every minute of it all the while as she took hold of Kaname's tight pert ass and urged her hips to meet his, grinding her core against his throbbing erection. Her aching center begged for relief and found some as she massaged her pain with his over and over, but it wasn't enough. She wanted him, and she wanted him now. She wanted to feel his large, hard cock moving inside her producing wave after wave of pure orgasmic rapture as it plunged into her repeatedly. She couldn't understand where this type of behavior was coming form; this was so not like her to be so demanding with Kaname. Yesterday she wouldn't have dared, but today she didn't think she was being firm enough; it was like something had taken over her.

Kaname was more than willing to accept Yuuki's commands although he would have like to have taken his time to make sure every inch of her was worshiped, but there was always next time. Kaname reached in between her legs to prep her for want was to come and gasped when he felt the juices which were flooding her pussy indicating she was more than ready. He hands then moved to her thighs, spreading them apart roughly and placing himself between where he rubbed the swelling head of his cock in her moisture coating it for making a smooth and swift entrance. Once his own arousal was slick and wet with both his desires and hers, he planted himself at her entrance, pulled back his hips, and shoved into her deeply elating in the tight moist heat he found all around him. He stilled for a moment after his initial thrust for he had been so worked up by Yuuki's playful behavior he was already willing to spill his seed into her.

Yuuki tensed form the pain of being taking so deeply so fast and with no preparations, but it was not like the pain that she encountered last night for this pain was wrapped with pleasure, and it hurt so good that she let out a cry satisfaction, "Ahhh….Ungh..," that was somewhat muffled by Kaname's mouth still on hers causing her to bite down into his lip. Kaname moaned as one of Yuuki's fangs pieced his lower lip, and instantly he wanted to bite down on her lip as well, but he held back thinking that would be too much, too soon with the vampires' way of having sex. So instead he began to pump his harden length inside her pushing it deeper and deeper until he filled her as far as he could go, enjoying all the little erotic sounds coming out of Yuuki's mouth.

Yuuki cried out and her hips jerked under Kaname's touch tightening all around him. Kaname groaned under the pressure from the wonderful sensation, and he came close to spilling over once more. Muttering curses under his breath, Kaname pulled out and quickly made his way down Yuuki's body and put his face in the junction of her thighs. At first Yuuki whined from Kaname's swift withdraw, missing the contact, but then sent mewls falling like music from her lips when Kaname buried his whole face in her moistened center rubbing his nose in it and inhaling her sexual aromas. Kaname, lost in passion, threw one of her legs over his shoulder and bending the other at the knee pushed it aside spreading her nice and wide. Slowly he licked her from hole to hood then sucked her succulent lips into his mouth, savoring the slippery moist, pink flesh, and learning the intricate folds, hollows, and crevices of her magnificent flower. Kaname's tongue rimed her entrance and then pushed into her, lapping up her intoxicating famine nectar.

"Ahh…Ka…na..Uhnn…," moaned Yuuki as she pushed head back into the pillows and grasped fistful of long silken mahogany hair between her thighs while the other tore into the sheets. Kaname expertly drew back the hood to expose the clitoris, and the little floret appeared to be begging for attention. He reached up and pushed the tip of one of his fingers in to Yuuki's mouth, where she licked at it as if it was a delicacy, before taking it back to play with the swollen bud, teasing it, massaging it, and squeezing it hard. Yuuki yelled out again from the intense bliss as termers shook her core. Tensing up she tried to close her legs, but Kaname held them open and leaned forward to lick the harden little nub, caressing it with his tongue then sucking on it.

Kaname still sucking on her lips and tonguing her clit, plunged a finger in to her slit and started to pumping at it maddingly. After a minute or two, he slipped in a second finger, and Yuuki cried out again in delight as he stretched her, stirring parts deep inside her, exploring the moist walls of her passage. He alternated deep thrust and twilling his fingers matching the tempo and rhythm with his tongue on her plump little blub. Yuuki's cries grew louder as she thrashed her hips in time with Kaname's fingers and smashed his face hard against her core. Yuuki's excitement was overflowing into him. She was about to climax, and he would join her. Kaname kissed his was up her stomach then to her breast where he sucked one of her nipples in to his mouth. Yuuki gasped when Kaname's mouth closed on her breast and sucked on her perky pink nub. Kaname still had her leg bent over his shoulder when his lips found hers in a hot and steamy kiss. Not being able to take it a second longer Kaname powerfully trusted his hips and found heaven once again, and he and Yuuki both sighed sounds of pleasure. Kaname began with slow, smooth strokes but soon sped up the tempo burying himself deep and hard. Her slick tight feminine walls were something he thought he could never get enough of as he calmed her again and again. Kaname pushed himself so deep he hit the bottom of her depths, and Yuuki's voice sang out praises when he hit her G-spot. Yuuki hugged on to Kaname's shoulders and upper arms trying to steady herself ,but it didn't work for Kaname relentless shoved into her hitting her G-stop over and over, faster and harder with each drive, causing the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh to almost drown out the sounds of passion coming from their lips.

Yuuki's body soon began to tremble under Kaname, and he knew she had reached her limits, but he did not let up. Kaname's hips slammed mercilessly, repeatedly, and ferociously into hers consumed by the delicious pleasure his pulsing length received with each drive. He over took her again and again causing the bed underneath them to scream in protest. Yuuki finally found her release yelling out, "Kaname," at the top of her lungs and tightening around every inch of Kaname so hard he could barley move inside her. The intensity sent him up his own spiraling orgasm, and when Yuuki's fingernails dug hard and deep into his back, it only made his release all the more enjoyable as he continued stroking both there climaxes until all his seed was lost deep within her.

They laid there for a few minutes basking in the afterglow for their passion with sweat covered bodies and breath seeking lungs. Kaname stayed on top of Yuuki only resting his head on the pillow next to her as he pulled her into his arms, keeping himself sheathed within her, loving the tiny aftershocks still following through her core. His lips finding her in a lovingly slow and sweet kiss that was nothing like the demandingly passionate sex they just shared. It was the kind of kiss that could say "I love you" without words, and she responded back with the same meaning. After a few more moments of loving caresses, Kaname look at Yuuki's beautifully smiling face and wondered if his face displayed the same happiness he saw reflected in Yuuki's.

As the lust filled haze started to clear from Kaname's mind, a wave of concern flooded his consciousness and he asked, "Yuuki, I didn't hurt you just now did I?"

Yuuki not used of seeing this uncertain side of Kaname smiled a little more and shook her head before responding, "No, you didn't hurt me. That was amazing though. I never thought it could be like that. I never thought that I would be here like this with you." The confession bring all her mixed up emotions to the surface and tears began to fill her eyes.

The pride in Kaname's heart that was building from Yuuki's "amazing" complement was totally squashed by her bout of tears. Kaname was horrified that he had done something wrong. _O God, What if she didn't want this?_ He pulled her even closer cradling her head to his chest trying to sooth her, and he almost wanted to cry himself. Instead he hug her tightly and gently spoke to her, "_Gomen nasai Yuuki_. I didn't even think how this would affect you. I'm so sorry. Please don't cry."

Yuuki shaking her head pushed herself away from Kaname's chest and look up at his worried face and said, "_Iie_, I'm not crying because I'm sad. I'm crying because I'm happy. I know it doesn't make any sense. I have always dreamed of being with you, but I just never thought that I was good enough for you. You seem to live in a world I would never fit in to. You were always untouchable to me. That's why I always doubted your feelings. When you could have anyone you wanted why would you want me?"

Kaname sighed, "Oh Yuuki," and pulled her back into him nuzzling his chin over her head. " I know that I have always kept my distance with you, but it was only because I wanted you so much that I did. I wanted to protect you from quite a few things but mostly from myself. I knew if I let myself get too close to you I wouldn't be able to let you go." Kaname stopped talking knowing he wasn't explaining this right. So he tried a different approach. "Do you remember the first night the Night Class started, and you had waited for me in the old dorms? Yuuki that night when I found you laying there asleep on the stairs…," _why was this so hard to tell her?_ "…I wanted you so bad that night. I wanted your blood. I almost took right there on the stirs before I decided that it would be better to take you to my room. I had been so lonely and hungry for so long…I needed you and there you were…waiting for me…," Kaname's voice was somewhat shaky and faraway as he confessed part of his enter hell. "…If it wasn't for Ruka I would have ruined everything that night." Kaname pulled Yuuki in even tighter, his voice getting quieter as guilt and shame claimed his emotions. "I was so week. She begged me, begged me, not to bite you but to take her instead." Kaname was now wrapped up in his own circle of torment and was vaguely aware of how he was clinging to the little body at his side.

"_Kaname oni-sama_," softly spoke Yuuki as she gently cupped a hand on his cheek.

Kaname was startled at first by Yuuki's touch as he was brought back to the present. The love and understanding in her face was more that he thought he deserved, and he finally broke down from having repressed his emotions for so long. Yuuki held on to him as he finally cried the tears he had been fighting all his life feeling he could because here in Yuuki's arms was the only place he could ever find refuge. Yuuki stroked his hair and whispered lovingly sweet reassurances in his ear which only made the sobs come harder. Yuuki smiled inwardly as she thought to herself she loved this man, and she would be there for him from now on as he had been there for her all along, but for now she would simply hold him.

After a while the tears subsided and Kaname started to feel more like himself again. Yuuki decided that it was safe again to speak, "Kaname I don't want you to worry anymore. I'm here now, and I love you. You won't have to be alone again for I will stay by your side forever."

_How did things get here?_ Kaname wondered. It had started by him wanting to comfort her, but in the end she was the one comforting him. Kaname cleared his throat and said, "If anyone in this relationship doesn't deserve the other, it's me not deserving you, and it has always been that way."

"No, don't ever say that! Now that I know what I am …I'm the same as you, and if you're saying your aren't good enough than that means I'm not good enough, but I know that you are. Your better than good enough. You're perfect Kaname."

Kaname peered again in Yuuki's eyes and all that love and understanding was still there, but this time it didn't make him doubt, it didn't make him afraid; it made him just feel loved. "You're perfect Yuuki, and I think I'm the luckiest pureblood alive." A pureblood's live was not one of happiness. It was always filled with lies and deceit, heartache and betrayal, isolation and abhorrence. All of which Kaname was privy to over his many years. But this girl, this young, beautiful, gentle girl could erase all of it simply by being by his side, and Kaname knew that whatever else might come his way it would be okay because she was here with him, and she promised to never leave. Kaname's heart filled with joy was he realized these things, and he smiled a smile that actually touched his eyes.

Yuuki was taken aback by Kaname's brilliant smile for she had never seen that look in his eyes ever before. The smile seemed to fill his entire being as it radiated off him. Yuuki mimicked his expression as she looked back into his gorges chocolate eyes. Kaname cupped Yuuki's cheek and dipped his head down to give her a kiss. It started soft and light but then turned mature and something more passionate but not rushed. Kaname lightly licked her lower lip and Yuuki graciously opened her mouth for him wanting his tongue in her mouth. Hands began to lightly travel over the other as both reveled the feel of the other's skin under each's fingers. The sound of staggered moans and whimpers accompanied with the sound of lips smacking and skin clapping was a heavenly orchestra to Kaname's ears. Their bodies moved to the rhythm of the other as if a well composed duet only meant to be played by them and with no one else. Yuuki was amazed by all the beauty that lay before her. Kaname by himself was stunning, but the sight, smell sound, and taste of the two of them combined was astonishingly magnificent. Kaname seemed to know just where and how to touch her to make ever little caress send shivers of delight scaling up her body. All too soon to Yuuki, Kaname's mouth detached from hers, and he commenced to finish what he had started earlier with the mission of worshiping her body. He still wanted to learn every inch for her and what she found pleasurable.

By the time Kaname positioned himself to take her once more, he was familiar with every inch of her tantalizing flesh. Kaname took his time with everything he did this time around conveying the his love for her stronger, louder, and sweeter and any words could descried. He brought both of them to the heavens of climax again and again never feeling that he had fulfilled his objective, and she welcomed every enraptured second of it.

Two hours and seven orgasms later between them Kaname fell back onto the sea pillows on his side of the bed totally stated and happy. He didn't ever want to move. Even with the little disturbance this morning this had been the best 24 hours of his life by far, and that said a lot being that he was 10,000 years old! Yuuki was here with him, and he would never have to be alone again. It was so perfect that he could almost feel the ominous forces coming to destroy his contentment.


	5. Bonus Chapter

Hello everyone. I know it has been a while since I have posted on this story. Sorry, I am in the middle of a move and am quite busy with both that and my two jobs. I don't exactly have a new chapter in this story so to say. For you I have written a bonus yaoi chapter. What happens in this chapter was broth on by Kaname's and Yuuki's sexcapades they are having in the dorm that is infecting the other students. I have not included that chapter in with this story because I know not everyone likes yaoi. Where I on the other hand LOVE it. If you too like yaoi go to my profile and click on Her Vampire Bonus Chapter Secret Lovers. And for all of you here is a little clip from the next chapter in the story. A little something to get you by till I have it finish. Enjoy.

"I know how you hate vampires especially purebloods. after what Shizuka did to you and your family I don't blame you, but she dead now and …you have… you have me. I love you and I'm right here for you. I always have … I always will." Her voice dying to a whisper at the end.

Those words sliced through him like frozen ice, and Zero's heart lurched with emotion; he had been waiting so long to hear these words form Yuuki, but _Why_…Why did it have to be now that she was a vampire and a pureblood no less that she'd finally say these things to him. His life, the little that he had left, was now well in the deeps of Pandemonium, and he desperately wanted it to simply end. He just couldn't take anymore today; it was just too much. Pain, confusion, joy, hurt, betrayal, anger, depression these were all the things he was felling at this very moment, and he felt like he was coming apart at all seems. Zero began to shake violently beyond his control, and the tears were falling just as involuntary as he tried to steady himself by hugging himself so tight that if he was aware of anything he would notice that he was hurting himself with bone crushing strength.

Yuuki walked over to him, took the mess of a boy into her arms, and bent down to whisper in his ear, "_And I'm not letting you go anywhere._"

Zero jerked himself. _There was that voice again_. But his reaction time was still too slow, and before he could do anything about it Yuuki had already drew his blood for the second time that day.


	6. Chapter 5

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out. I had a lot of things going on at once but I finally finished it. It a little shorter than the other chapters but it had been so long since I put out a chapter that I stopped where I did. otherwise it would be even longer until I would have posted a chapter. I promise that the next chapter will be worth the wait. Thanks for being patience with me.

Chapter 5

Zero laid his head back heavily against the wall in the far corner of his dark dorm room. The events of the day totally drained him of any strength, pride, and thought; needless to say his was at a loss on every emotional state possible. His worst dream had come true, and it was worst than he expected, a _pureblood_. He wasn't ready for this, not yet. He always knew that one day Yuuki would become a vampire and take her place at Kuran's side, but he had thought that there was still time, and that it wouldn't happened until long after his decent into madness had claimed his life, not now, not today.

A fresh trail of tears began to fall as he thought of his Yuuki, the loving girl that would do everything she could to try to help others without thinking of herself, for he knew that that girl was gone, taken by the vampire she now was. Purebloods, creatures whom think of nothing but themselves, monsters who started it all, the ones held responsible for ruining countless human lives, his included. His hatred for them was infused to the center of his being so much so that even though he loved Yuuki more than anyone else in the world, he didn't think that he could anymore, and that thought shattered him, causing him to cry harder. She was his light in the dark night of life, his reason to keep on living, the one true and pure thing he had left in his life, and now that was gone forever, taken again by a vampire.

He curled in to himself, hugging his knees to his chest, but it wouldn't do any good. He was too far gone for any self comforting to help. As strong as he had become from fighting his blood lust, this was one pain that was not could be stopped by pure will and determination simply because right now he had no will. Yuuki was his will; the reason that he fought so much to be a better person, and without her there was just no reason to fight anymore. He was weak and he knew it, but right now he simply didn't give a fuck.

…

Waking after a well needed afternoon nap, Yuuki turned over and looked at the face of the man that she now knew that she had known all her life in a whole new light as suppressed memories still flashed through her mind. He still had those to die for looks with his gorgeous hair and totally kissable lips, not to mention sexier then hell perfect body. No, those things hadn't changed and luckily never would. What was nagging her mind was that Kaname was not just her betrothed but also her _oni-san_ and what they just did went WAY past brother-sister love.

Kaname who had been up for a while now but too preoccupied with his own thoughts to move looked down at Yuuki and slightly frowned from the perplexed face she was making. "What's on your mind?" he asked concerned.

Even with everything that had transpired between them these past many hours Yuuki was still a little unsure how to voice this latest internal dilemma. Hesitantly she said, "Well, I remembered something else. That is …well you're also my brother and what we did isn't something that siblings should be doing with each other," she finished with a very troubled face.

"Is that all that bothering you?" Kaname said with somewhat of a smile in his is voice. "Yuuki you've been living in the human world for too long. Don't you remember? Mother and father were also brother and sister. The morals of the human world have no meaning in the vampire world. Think back Yuuki do you remember when we were children and we used to dream of being together like mother and father. Do you remember?"

Yuuki sorted through all of her newly remembered past and came across a memory of her and Kaname when they were kids lying in bed with their foreheads together talking about their future with each other when they would be grown up. As she looked into her mind, Yuuki smiled at what she saw. It was a happy memory, one that felt full of love and warmth. Yuuki looked up into Kaname's eyes and replied, "Yes, I remember. I also remember that the time I spent with you back then was when I was the happiest. I can't believe that I would ever forgotten such a thing," with a smile on her face as she finished.

Kaname smiled as he heard her words as well for he felt the same exact way and pulled her into a close tender embrace. "I would have to agree with you on that one. My best times were always when I was with you," he said and kissed the top of her head.

Suddenly Yuuki jumped up out of Kaname's hold all wide eyed and worried. "O my God! Zero!" What had happened came back to her hitting her like a ton of bricks. "Kaname, Zero was here this morning and there was a fight. O my God. I bit him! " Turning desperately and franticly to Kaname she pleaded, "I have to go to him I need to see if he's alright Of course he not alright I _bit_ him! How could I do such a thing? He must hate me now O what if he doesn't want to ever see me again I can't believe I did that I have to tell him I'm sorry I have to get him to believe me that I didn't mean to do it That I don't know what came over me That …that…that…" Yuuki couldn't take it anymore and she broke down in tears, totally ashamed and stressed by her behavior.

Kaname tried to pull Yuuki in to comfort her, but she was having none of that. She didn't want to be comforted not after what she did; she didn't deserve to be comforted. Kaname, being a totally sucker for Yuuki's tears, placed a hand on her cheek gave in to her wantings, and gently told her, "Shhh, it's okay, its gonna be okay. You can go see him right now if that's what you want. Just no more tears now. Promise." Yuuki softly nodded her head and wiped the wetness from her eyes. "Now that's a good girl." Letting out a sigh, he continued, "How about you go take a shower while I go and find you some clothes."

Yuuki gently nodded her head in agreement, still trying to dry her sniffles, and Kaname slipped out of bed, gathered his clothes from the floor and dressed. After he was dressed he turned to glance over his shoulder to find that Yuuki was still sitting in bed. He let out a sigh, telling her he would be right back before he left the room.

Even though it was still early in the vampire morning, Kaname wasn't surprised when he exited his room that someone was waiting in the hall for him. "Aido, can I help you with something?"

The blond that had been waiting for the past hour looked up at his prince with smile and intense eyes, showing an answer to that question that could only be spoken in his mind. The look didn't go unnoticed by Kaname, and he was rather amused by Aido's boldness. Being in a playfully good mood, Kaname walked up close to Aido, placing himself in well into Aido's personal space only a Pocky stick in distance, causing the blonds' heart rate to skyrocket.

Using a very seductive tone Kaname asked, "Than maybe there is something you can help _me_ with?"

Aido's knees shook and his breath quivered when he felt the heated breath of Kaname's words on his face. He tried to find an intelligent response to Kaname's questions but came up short.

Satisfied that he had just caused Aido's genius brain to malfunction, Kaname backed up a few steps to give the blond a little breathing room. Aido was both glad and disappointed by Kaname's retreat, but none the less he did get his mind to form a coherent sentence, "Please forgive me, but I was waiting to see what was the cause of all the commotion in the dorms." When he didn't get an reply he bowed with his right hand across his chest and asked again for his rudeness to be forgiven.

Kaname, just now coming aware that his actions had cause a rippled affect to penetrate the dorm, decided it that maybe be Aido could help him out after all. "Well, yes. About that. I'm sure your vampire senses are tingling, alerting you that there is another pureblood. So everyone in the dorms must also be wondering what that's all about." leaving out the part about the sex because he knew that if they felt Yuuki that they also felt _other_ things.

"Why, yes. The whole of the dorm is quite upset by the vibes that have been emitting from your room all afternoon. I would dare to say that everyone is frazzled by them," Aido said pointingly. He hesitated in asking his next question, not knowing if it would earn him a slap are not. "Kaname-sama, who is the other pureblood that is in your room?"

If this was any other student, Kaname would have defiantly reprimanded them for interfering with the affairs of a pureblood, but this was Aido—one of his trusted circle and also one he would be asking to protect Yuuki as well. "The pureblood vampire that is currently in my chambers is _Kuran Yuuki_, my sister. You have known her as _Cross Yuuki_, the headmaster's daughter. "

Aido's eyes widen and his breath was stolen by this piece of information. To think that little Cross girl was actually Kaname's sister was just unreal. Thinking about all the things he had done to this girl he thought was just some human that Kaname was unnaturally attracted to made him want to go shrink in a corner somewhere. How was he suppose to cope with knowing that the girl he was so fond of harassing on a daily basis was now one of the most powerful vampire in the world? Aido looked up at Kaname with large questioning eyes? "How can this be? I thought you were an only child."

"My late parents wanted it that way, for privet reasons. And after their death I was still too young to protect her, but now that I can do so I will."

Aido really didn't know what to say to this; this was the first time that he had ever heard anything like this. Suddenly he knew what he should do. "Kaname you said that you couldn't be with her before because you couldn't protect her. If I may be so bold as to say, if you allow me, I would like to help you protect her as well."

This offer made Kaname's heart warm just a little more—although you couldn't tell by looking on the outside. Kaname had expected Aido to agree to protect Yuuki if he asked, but he really didn't expect the noble simply to offer himself up. "Thank you, Aido. Your offer is most generous and I will gladly except it."

Aido started to beam from both the praise and the fact that he could be useful to his pureblood prince.

"But I have something else at the moment I would like you to do."

Without hesitation Aido responded, "Anything"

"I would like you to inform that all the night class that classes will be canceled for the next few days to help get things settled down."

"_Wakate misu_" Aido said with a bow and turned to leave.

"Oh, and Aido one more thing. Don't tell anyone about Yuuki just yet there are still a few things that need to be worked out."

"_Shinpai ja nai desu._ I won't tell anyone." Aido with a reassuring smile on his face and proceeded to carry out his task.

With that out of the way, Kaname continued on his original quest of finding Yuuki some clothes. He knew that Rima was about the same size as Yuuki so something from her should work. Kaname went to the blond model's room and asked to burrow some casual clothes from the petite blond complete with underwear and shoes. Kaname was given weird looks by the two females in the room but no questions as his request was granted, only commenting that these were new items she had gotten while on holiday and had yet to wear. Both girls believed it had to do with what the other pureblood present and the sexual aura swimming in the dorm earlier but both were too afraid to voice a question.

When Kaname returned to his room he found that Yuuki had already taken a shower and was wrapped in a towel sitting on the bed. Yuuki was most certainly deep in thought and didn't notice that Kaname had entered the room until he was placing the loaned clothing on the bed next to her.

"Kaname I was thinking that this is something I need to do myself. I don't want you to come with me when I go see Zero," Yuuki said very meekly.

Kaname was a little put off by this part of the request. He wanted to go with her. It was the only reason that he had gave in to her in the first place. After what he had saw happened this morning he was still felling rather jealous, but being that this was what his precious Yuuki wanted, so be it.

Yuuki got dress without saying anything more to Kaname; her mind was too occupied on what she would say to Zero when she saw him. Kaname watch Yuuki dress with a lust full eye. The clothes that Rima had given him was quite an outfit, starting with the sexy blue lace panty set (Rima had choose this especially with Kaname in mind), to the pleated jean mini to go with a off-white cashmere sweater that hung off both shoulders showing the strips of the bra topped off with black zip up ankle high heel boots. Yuuki looked so hot and alluring with her now waist length hair and that cute ensemble Kaname didn't think he would have the strength to let her walk out the door before he ravished her again. There was no way that she was going see Zero looking like that without him. Kaname asked once more to accompany her and she once again turned down his request. After she had finished dressing, she told Kaname not to worry that she would be back soon and left the room on that promise.

…

It wasn't until the sun was on its last light of the day did Zero stir from his tormented haze. He sluggishly picked himself up off the floor and walked over to his bed. He notice the red rays of the setting sun color his world and thought of the irony of it all. Red. The color of blood; the one thing no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't do without. Blood. The only thing that matter in the vampire would; the purity of your blood. Pureblood. The one thing he hated most in this world; the thing she had now become. Her. A Kuran no less; a pureblood princess.

The last thought brought a sarcastic smirk to briefly show on his pain ridden face. Yuuki deserved to be treated like a princess. He just wished it wasn't by those blood sucking monsters. Zero was lifeless as he sat down on the end of his bed. He wasn't really aware of his actions, just going through the motions for his body felt nothing and it was a well received nothing. His mind had finally stopped processing the day's events at 90 mph and had slowed to a crawl. He became frozen in time and had no idea how long he stayed that way before he was shocked back to reality by his senses alerting him of a vampire right outside his door. He became tense by the presence outside and was surprised that he hadn't sense the vampire sooner but in his current state it was to be expected.

Zero was not surprised however, by who it was on the other side of the door; he knew that she would be showing up sooner or later. Before Yuuki had a chance to knock on the door Zero called forcefully from the other side, "What do you want?"

Yuuki knew that he would be upset when she got there, but it was another thing to actually hear the anger in his voice directed at her. Only faltering for a second, she squared her shoulder, pulled chin up, and answered, "We need to talk Zero."

_Talk. there is nothing to talk about you're a pureblood vampire, enough said. "_There is nothing that I have to say to you, _vampire_," he told her acidly stressing the last word. Zero's heart was racing, and he was silently praying for her to hurry up and go away because he didn't know how much longer he could hold it together. Already it was becoming a task to keep his voice from shaking as the pain began to creep back in all around him.

Yuuki was not stressed by Zero's words; she was the one who seen Zero though those first few months when he came to live with them, and she knew that this was his way of dealing with his pain. She wanted to help him, and she was not backing down. _If that's the way he wants to be, so be it. _She forcefully turned the knob and pushed the door open.

Not expecting Yuuki to enter on her own, Zero reflexfully pull Bloody Rose from his side and pointed at Yuuki.

Yuuki froze when the weapon was aimed at her, but she didn't retreat. They stayed like that for a while; neither one saying a word, both waiting on the other to make the first move. Zero stared at Yuuki taking in her altered appearance, and the new clothes and hair were not helping his resolve. If anything it was only making things worse. She was so beautiful and tempting it only cause Zero's heart to ache more for the fact that he couldn't have her. Wanting this to end as soon as possible, it was Zero who talked first. "Get out!"

"I can't do that. We need to talk." Yuuki calmly said as she stepped father in the room, closing the door behind her.

"Don't come any closer or I'll shoot," Zero said his voice strained as he tried to keep his hand with the gun from shaking.

"No. I know you Zero, and I know you won't pull the trigger," She softly assured.

"Don't be so sure of yourself pureblood." Now Yuuki could hear the ache in his voice, and Zero cursed himself for being so pathetic. Not wanting to appear even more weak he lower his gun to put it beside him on the bed because he could no longer keep his hand steady. Holding on by a thread he demanded, "Say what it is you came to say than leave."

Yuuki took a deep breath to still herself before she spoke. Fighting back her nerves she began, "I wanted to apologize for what happened this morning. I don't really know what came over me to just bit you like that-"

"It's because you're a vampire," Zero said with his voice laced with hate.

Yuuki paused of a moment not sure of what words to use next. "Well I guess that we can call it even from you biting me," she replied trying to keep it lite. "This will just make things better because We're the same now-"

"You and I are _not_ the same, _pureblood_." The last word coming out like a curse from Zero's tongue with all the revulsion he put in it.

Yuuki was just a little hurt by his disdain for her pureblood status. She knew that it would be hard to win him over she just didn't think it would be this bad. "I've always understood why you hate vampires, especially purebloods. After what Shizuka did to you and your family I don't blame you, I would hate them too. But she's dead now and …you have… you have me. I can't change the fact that I was born this way, but I can and do love you, and I'm right here for you. I always have … I always will." Her voice dying to a whisper at the end.

Those words sliced through him like frozen ice, and Zero's heart lurched with emotion; he had been waiting so long to hear these words form Yuuki, but _Why_…Why did it have to be now that she was a vampire and a pureblood no less that she'd finally said these things to him. His life, the little that he had left, was now well in the deeps of Pandemonium, and he desperately wanted it to simply end. He just couldn't take anymore today; it was just too much. Pain, confusion, joy, hurt, betrayal, anger, depression these were all the things he was feeling at this very moment, and he felt like he was coming apart at all seams. Zero began to shake violently beyond his control, and the tears were falling just as involuntary as he tried to steady himself by hugging himself so tight that if he was aware of anything he would notice that he was hurting himself with bone crushing strength.

Yuuki walked over to him, took the mess of a boy into her arms, and bent down to whisper in his ear, "_And I'm not letting you go anywhere._"

Zero jerked himself. _There was that voice again_. But his reaction time was still too slow, and before he could do anything about it Yuuki had already drew his blood for the second time that day. The sensual relief that washed over him was not unwelcomed as his head began to swim in elation, but it didn't last long for Yuuki was sucking too hard, too fast, and too much. As Zero got to the point that he was lacking blood the pleasure melted in to pain, his body started to protest. He tried desperately to push Yuuki off of him, but being a pureblood she was too strong for him to fight.

Yuuki gripped tightly on to Zero making sure he could not pull or push away from her. The struggle excited her like it would any predator, and she eagerly held on to her prey with every bit of strength she had. When she finally unlatched from Zero, he was in so much pain and misery that he wouldn't have even been able hold himself up if it wasn't for Yuuki supporting him. Yuuki took Zero by the chin and tilted his face to look her in the eyes. Zero could see _those_ _eyes_ again, _kuro aka,_ and nowhere in them could he see his Yuuki, causing him to involuntary shiver. Seeing this reaction, Yuuki flashed her fangs that were still stained red with Zero's blood before she brought her lips down to capture his in a kiss. This was not a kiss of love, but a kiss of dominance and totally one sided. Zero whimpered as his lips were abused by Yuuki's brutal ministrations, causing Yuuki to snicker into his mouth, and when she pulled away she was more than happy with her handy work—a Zero breathing heavy and obviously in a great amount of pain and totally distressed on every level.

"_I can make all your pain and suffering go away. All you have to be is accept what you are and do what you were made to do,"_ she vaguely posed before leaning in and seductively finishing,_ "Bite me"_

Zero was well aware of what would make all his pain and suffering disappear, even if it was only temporary, and it was being offered to him. All he had to do was take it, and then all this torment would be over with. He was weak, and he was tired of fighting. Like a junkie taking his next hit, he didn't even think of how he would feel after he gave in to his desperation. Zero pressed his lips to her small tantalizing neck and licked it like he had done so many times in the past before he sank his fangs in. He had tasted Yuuki's blood before and this was nothing like it used to be. The instant her thick, rich ambrosia touch his tongue he knew there was no going back. The sensation of pure euphoria that took over his mind and body felt like a plague of death to his conscious as he became aware that he would never be able to continue living without this sweet nectar. It dulled all the pain and covered him with a numbing jubilation that made his dark hellish world become tempered with sunshine and rainbows. The High was something he would become a willing slave to, and it was something that would make him hate himself all the more for.

The vampire Yuuki felt triumphant in her conquest the moment Zero's fangs pursed her neck. She knew that there was no going back of either of them now; the blood bond had been made complete. He was hers in every way possible, and there was nothing he could do about it. She knew he would hate himself once he came back to his senses and realized what he had given into—his desires for a pureblood, but that only made victory that much sweater. Yuuki smiled maliciously as he let out a throaty moan, and she pulled him in tighter. Zero was hers now, and she was never letting him go.

So ok before you shoot the messenger. The reason that Yuuki is OOC kinda is, do you recall in both the manga and anime when she goes in her head and she fights with a voice. Well that is the personality of Yuuki's inter vampire self and she's a mean cruel b**ch. To me I think it was caused by having her pureblood powers sealed causing all vampire traits to piled together so that the inter personality is one who is pure vampire and a pureblood one at that. What I chose to do was just bring that personality to the surface so Yuuki has a split personality and said personality acts on Yuuki's strongly suppressed desires-because who could ever tell a pureblood what they could or couldn't do. So basically the bad _vampire Yuuki_ comes out to play when regular Yuuki tries to control her restored vampire nature from doing naughty things that she really, really wants to do—she is also kinda stressed at being locked up for the past 10 years so she's just trying to relive some pent up tension right now. Also remember she is a pureblood and they are suppose to be the meanest, curliest of all vampires. If any of you were wondering why the Vampire Yuuki made an appearance while talking with Zero is because normal Yuuki knows that Zero is about to vanish from her life and she desperately does not want that . So the Vampire Yuuki comes out to "help" the situation **Semi-spoiler warning**. In the last VK manga. Hino-sama is working with the vampire personality inside of Yuuki too but the way she is gonna do it is the vampire is its going to take over her little by little.(or so I think.) I have just been hinting at it from Zero's POV. He is the only one who has notice her voice and eyes have changed but he has no clue why. So knowing this does she still seem totally OOC? Please Read and Review. Arigato


	7. Chapter 6

**Ok, let me explain a few things before we get farther along here. If you didn't read the explanation in the last chapter after I had posted the rewrite than you might want to go back to the last chapter and read the explanation that I added after the original post. If you did read the new material, than you're good. But there is still one more thing I need to tell you. When you are reading and it is Yuuki who is speaking if the words are **_italicized_** that is the indicator that it is the vampire Yuuki speaking and not little miss sunshine. If you are still confused just message me and I try my best to get you straight.**

**And Please review and tell me what you think of the story. I know this is way different than normal Kaname x Yuuki fics so I want to know how it's coming across on you guys. Thanks**

Chapter 6

Yuuki took great pleasure in Zero drinking her blood like never before because of her now heighten vampire senses. The feel of his lips and tongue massaging her neck sent delightful chills of heat throughout her body. Yuuki crawled into Zero's lap, wanting to feel the heat of the his body pressed against her, and Zero, lost in the blood haze, welcomed closeness by wrapping his free arm around her waist and pushing up her sweater to stroke the soft skin of her back. Much like the blood that he had drank for Kaname, Yuuki's blood made Zero to feel things that he had never experience before while bloodletting. His body became heated with a desire that only the one in his arms could extinguish.

Yuuki could feel the blood bond between them start to take effect as her body tingled with wanting and need. Yuuki brought her hands to Zero's torso where she pulled at his already damaged button down shirt, tearing it open by popping off the remainder of the buttons. Yuuki's hands felt cool on Zero's hot skin as she mapped his pale tone flesh, starting with his taunt stomach before gliding up to his pectorals. She rubbed his nipples with the palm of her hand earning her a throaty moan as her reward. As she felt the intoxicating effects of Zero's bite, Yuuki grab at one of Zero's nipples and pinched it with a hard twisted causing Zero to grown from the pleasurable pain.

After Zero's vampire thirst had finally been stated, he enthrallingly licked at the puncture marks on Yuuki's neck as he followed a small trail of droplets that had escaped out the corners of his mouth. Zero attentively lapped up every stray bead, making sure to leave nothing to waste causing Yuuki to sigh in pleasure as Zero not only licked but nibbled at her now sensitive neck down to her collarbone. Yuuki tilted her head back loving the feel of Zero's hot mouth working at her exposed flesh, humming in delight, while Zero's hand that had been cradling Yuuki's nape moved farther down her body, finding the other one under her sweater.

Yuuki started to burn with passion as Zero ferverently kissed and groped at her, even going so far as to possessively grab her shoulders and heatingly drag his nails down her back causing temporary red marks while his mouth suckled the hallow of her neck. And the sensation drove Yuuki wild, setting her never ending ablaze. Yuuki's fingers roughly thread themselves through Zero's silvery locks on each side of his head, firmly tugging at the scalp to bring his lips to her for arousingly passionate kiss. A kiss unlike the previous ones as both sides crush their lips against the others as tongues filled one mouth and then the other, forcing both to moan in pleasure. It was violent and unsophisticated for their desires were carnal as their tongues fought for dominance.

Zero doesn't understand what has come over him but at the moment he doesn't care. He told himself that he was done caring when he decided to bite the damn pureblood, and all that mattered right now was that it felt good—really, really good. He had always held himself back when it came to Yuuki, playing it safe, but now that he had lost her he decided to give it all he had to keep her by his side. So he did what he has been fantasying; he let loose of everything he had been holding back in terms of passion, wanting, aggression, and need. Zero swiftly pulled Yuuki's sweater over her head, breaking the fiery kiss, for no other reason than he wanted to know what it would felt like to have her breast in his mouth.

"_MMMung,"_ Yuuki cried when Zero took one of her tits into his mouth over the lace bra with the heavenly taste hitting him right in the groin. The friction of the wet lace scratching her pert nipple sent shivers of thrill straight to her core, and she demanded more as she rocked her hips in to Zero harding erection, causing Zero to lustfully groan. He answered back by grabbing her hips to grind her core with his engorged organ, a sinuous, pumping promise of sex to come as he lost himself to the play, and he ferverently captured her lips in another wild hot kiss for several long delicious moments.

Both of them knew where this was going and neither one of them wanted to stop things here. Being more than straight forward, Yuuki's hands rushed to undo Zero's belt and Zero inhaled a sharp breath taken aback by her boldness. Her hands made quick work of the belt before they unbuttoned his trousers and pulled the zipper open, working their way inside. Zero almost jumped of the bed if it wasn't for Yuuki being in his lap when she grabbed hold to his cock within his underwear before pulling it out. Zero moaned loudly as she started to stroke his aching flesh with her small hands. The feel of those fingers on him was mind-blowing but he wanted more.

Now being driven by only his desires, Zero slipped one hand that was on her hips underneath her skirt, fingers going to stroke her molten core. His head mentally spun when he felt that The juices of pussy had already soaked through her panties. With inexperienced fingers, Zero haphazardly pushed the offending garment out of his way before his thumb strummed her clit. Yuuki began to tremble with ferverent need as a long, strong forefinger slid deep and stoked the entrance of her core.

Abruptly Yuuki stopped all movements and pulled back a little causing Zero to stare at her. He was still startled by _those eyes_ that weren't Yuuki's but taken over by lust his brain didn't question it.

"_Do you want me?" _the vampire Yuuki asked. She wanted a verbal conformation of the sinful act that was about to transpire that way it would be even harder for him to deny he wanted this if he would try to after the deed was done.

The question didn't even have time to sink in before his lust hazed mind came up with an answer, "Yes" and it took all higher brain function to come up with that simple response.

Smiling she griped tight his cock, pointed it straight up, and sat on him hard, taking him all the way down to the base. Zero cried, "AAHHHH" at the top of his lungs by the sheer force of her movement and she moaned at the sensation of being filled so utterly.

Not caring about anything except where their bodies met, she raised her hands to his shoulders and pulled up from him. The movement was electric, and the burst of pleasure she felt helped her accept him more easily. She slipped down on his dick and came up, then repeated the motions over and over again. Her rhythm was a slow glide with each descent stretching her and each rise coating him with her silky moistness.

Zero was in a maelstrom of ecstasy for being bounded together was a wonderful feeling that intensified the physical pleasure. Every inch of his being tingled with bliss as his body became heated with a firry passion. Plainly specking he was a mess. His head was thrown back; chin high and mouth open spilling meows of rapture. His fingers dug into her hips as he tried to steady of himself enough to take part and not just be controlled.

With increasing dominance she rode him, taking what she wanted, the thickness and length of him creating a while twisted knot of energy deep in her core. She opened her eyes and look down on him. Taking one of her hands from his shoulder, she tangled it into slivery locks and pulled his head down to look him in the face. "Look at me in these eyes. Show me the proof that you're mine…let me see your face as you lose yourself in the throes of rapture."

Zero looked her deep in those _kuro aka_ eyes and it was there where he found his resolve not to be dominated by a pureblood, although he was not thinking about stopping. His hands gripped tighter at her hips and when she raised herself on the up stroke he forcefully plunged into her with all the strength he possessed, thrusting up hard into her while tugging her downwards at the same time just as hard, bring her all the way down to his balls.

Yuuki screamed out in immense delight from the roughness of Zero's behavior and inwardly smiled at his refusal to be submissive. She once again put her mouth to his in an untamed spicy kiss, with elongated fangs that punctured a hole in Zero's lip. The feel of Yuuki's fang in his lip was not the one he would have originally expected. Instead of pain, currents of ecstasy pulsed through him as their new bond pulled them deeper within each other. Zero continued to spear his cock deep within Yuuki as she erotically bounced in his lap. Each jolting impact teased her nipples on the lace of her bra that scraped their sensitive surface only add to the already out of control sexual elation transpiring between them.

For one brief moment of sanity Zero thought to himself that he shouldn't be enjoying this so much. This arrogant, self serving pureblood had come into his room bit him _again, _coerced him into drinking her blood, and now was riding him like he was a lead horse at the Kentucky Derby. It was kinky and uncivilized and not at all the kind of treatment he would ever tolerate from a vampire.

But he loved it. Loved every slick convulsion around him, her sheathe milking him in sweet pulses. She felt so good, the skin of her behind like silk against his groin. Letting go of everything at last he gave them both what they needed—long , driving powerful strokes that caused her to wither in his arms and stripped away the last of his sanity. Even the feel if Yuuki's panties that she was still wearing which was rubbing a side of his dick raw only add to the euphoria of everything, putting him on the knife edge between pleasure and pain.

Being a pureblood, Yuuki did not let him take the lead for long, and she pulled herself all the way up and free of him to vehemently impale her sex on to his, the swift hard stab causing Zero to see white lights dance before his eyes. Yuuki continued to ride him hard taking advantage of every hard inch he had to offer. It took a moment for Zero to snap out of his erotic stupor, but once he did he come back with vengeance, hoisting her up and throwing on her back on to the bed so fast with his vampire powers that he didn't miss a beat as he ferociously pounded into her over and over again.

The pureblood should have retaliated but it felt so so damn good and she was so near coming that she decided to just let him go at it. His strokes were deep, fast, hard, and plenty, everything she needed at the moment so she just elated in their pleasure as a tight burning sensation starting to building at her core.

Unaware of it groans and sighs erupted from Zero's mouth as he called Yuuki's name along with a few choice curse words strung together incoherently as he too began to reach his limit, and Zero began to pump into her with renewed vigor. The slapping sound of flesh filled the room as his hips pistoned at a faster and faster pace, sending Yuuki to cloud nine as she climaxed hard in utter sensual bliss, sending her eyes to roll in the back of her head. The feel of Yuuki's tight walls contracting all around him was just too much. He thrust once, twice, three times, a fourth before reaching his own climax, releasing into the warmth around him; his mouth opened in what started as a keening wail but quickly became a cry of Yuuki's name.

After having every negative vibe released from his body, Zero clasped on to Yuuki who was still a little out of things herself. But once she finally got her bearing straight Yuuki pushed up on Zero trying to get him off of her. Zero's head was still hazy so he didn't pay mind to Yuuki demand and simply rolled over on the other side of the bed.

As his brain became aware he noticed that Yuuki was off the bed and was putting her sweater back on. Zero looked at her confused, wondering what she was doing because after what had just happened she couldn't possibly be thinking about leaving right now. Trying to act nonchalant he commented, "Where's the fire?"

Yuuki didn't every pause in her actions as he pull the sweater over her head and straighten it out. Nor did she bat an eyelash when she said, _"I'm going back to Kaname."_

Zero was so floored that he couldn't think of a response.

"_My place is by his side. Just like your place is now by mine."_

Well that definitely got a reaction, "What you think that I'm just gonna stick around a play second fiddle to him. Like you're just gonna keep me as some ex-human pet. Are you out of your mind?"

Yuuki giggled by how true the statement was before her eyes turned cold. _"Yes, you will. You can never leave me Zero. You and I now share a bound that ties us together forever, and there is nothing that you can do break it. It's a blood bond and therefore, irrevocable."_ That was the last thing she said before she turned to head out the door.

Zero was still too stunned to say anything to as his mind tried to grasp what she had said. _A Blood Bond?_ He had heard of it somewhere in his hunter studies, but that had been so long ago that he couldn't recall exactly what it entailed. He stayed in this state for what felt like hours but was really just a few minutes before his mind slowly caught up him. And when it did he was mad. Anger, this was an emotion that he was familiar with. This was a felling that he could function with. Unlike the depression and despair of earlier, the fury that was coursing through him was something he could motivate him to do what he needed to do.

The way he saw it is he had two options first go find that _vampire_ bitch and get her to explain exactly what she meant, or go talk what a vampire expert. The latter is what he chose to do and he quickly pulled a clean set of clothes from his closet and dressed. Zero was a little anxious at the thought of seeing _Ichichou, _but he knew that the old man would have the answers that he needed.

And after… well… let's just see who's gonna play with whom…

…

Yuuki, with a pleasant smile on her face, walked right out of the Sun Dorms as if she didn't just fuck _Kiryu Zero no_ brains out. Walking down the stairs outside she looked around to see if anyone was nearby, even though it was already after dark and all Day Class students should be in the dorms. If it wasn't for her vampire senses she would have never notice the on looker standing in the shadows of the trees. She could both hear and smell the observer but need to view him to confirm her supposition. It was a sent similar to one that she was very fond of, and as her vampire eyes found him she knew her guess was right, _Kiryu Ichiru. _

The pureblood look on to him as if he was nothing more a nuisance, but briefly thought that maybe one day he might be a little fun to play with, although not today. She had already had her fun and was about to have even more elsewhere. With that thought a malicious smile slid across her lips, and using her vampire powers she vanished from Ichiru's sight, heading for the Moon Dorms.

…

Ichiru stared long and hard at the girl he at first didn't recognize as Yuuki Cross and was both surprised and excited by the sight before him. It would appear that Yuuki was now a vampire, although that thought in its self was not what excited him. It was the pureblood vibe radiating from her that put his hunter nerve ends on fire. Now he began to see why his older brother was so drawn to her, perhaps not for the same reasons, but now he could defiantly get a hard on for this little pureblood. A mischievous plan started forming in his head and he took out his cellphone to call a very anxious and old vampire noble.

…

Kaname was quietly sitting at his desk going though correspondence when the hairs on the back of his neck shot up like a hissing cat's fur. He instantaneously noticed a pureblood's presence and immediately turned to face the source. He began to calm down once he noticed that it was Yuuki who had decided to come in through the window—although for the life of him he couldn't guess why—but something in her aura did not allow him to relax all the way. "Yuuki you startled me. I really can't say that has…," Kaname lost his train of thought as a breeze from outside brought to his nose the smell of Zero and Yuuki and sex.

Kaname swiftly rose from his chair and grab Yuuki on the biceps of each arm. Looking in her eyes his blood became ice in his veins. The eyes he was looking into were not of the sweet little girl he had falling in love with but were those of a fiend. Kaname slowly started backing away shaking his head in disbelief, and the vampire Yuuki smiled a smile that flashed her fangs, a knowing smile at what he saw.

Kaname knew that there was risk in sealing away her vampire powers, but at the time the need way out weighed risk. There was a slight possibility that this might have happened, but it was almost nonexistent. If the pureblood was turned back before the vampire in them had a chance to eat them from the inside, they would transform back with no side effects. Kaname was torn from his thoughts by maniacal laughter he could barely believe it was coming out of Yuuki's mouth, and he snapped, losing what little sanity he was still holding on to.

Kaname roughly grabbed Yuuki by the arms again, shaking her in the process. "What's so funny? Do you think this is a game? Where is Yuuki? I know she is in there."

The vampire Yuuki continued to laugh despite the roughness coming from the livid pureblood.

"Why are you doing these things? Yuuki would never act this way."

"It's because…hehe…she would never act on …hehehe…her own that I have to step up and help her…hehehehe. Do you honestly believe that what I did was something of my own making? hehehehe I only did what she thought about, doing but was too scared to accomplish. hehehe," she explained laughing the whole time.

At the sound of that Kaname was taking over by a whole new felling, _jealousy, _and it painted his world red. _Zero. _Even though she was a pureblood, he could not forgive that bastard for taking advantage of her when she was in this fragile condition. Kaname used his superior elder vampire powers to put Yuuki to sleep, because he did not want her awake for what he was about to do next.

He put her sleeping body safely in his bed and stopped momentarily to brush a single finger down her cheek. He never thought his heart would be filled with such pain and suffering caused by this once delicate creature. Sleeping there she looked like she so innocent so small like she could never harm a soul Kaname thought sadly for he knew that that lovely flower he has been tending to all these years was starting to wilt. Felling the argue of protecting grow Kaname left in need to find his prey.

…

Zero was just getting to the front door of _Ichichou _when his vampire/hunter senses started shouting danger. He had just enough time to pull out Bloody Rose from it holster before he was slammed it to an exterior wall of the house, cracking the strong outer cement wall. Kaname had Zero by the neck with one hand and the wrist of the hand with Bloody Rose. Kaname's eyes though usually calm and cool were spiced with a little bit of rage as if the crushing grip on Zero's windpipe wasn't enough of an indication.

"Damn it Kuran. What's the meaning of all of this?"

"As if you don't know. I could tell what you two do the moment she walked in the room. Are do you still want to play dumb?"

Zero knew exactly what Kaname was talking about and he was about as happy about that situation as he was with this present one. _These damn purebloods, would there ever be an end of messing up his life? _Feeling his own anger building he answered, "What the hell is it with you arrogant, controlling purebloods? What give _any_ of you the right to fuck with my life?"

Kaname flashed a smile but it was a vengeful smile with fang; then Kaname kneed Zero in the balls. "That was not the answer I was looking for. Wanna try that again?"

Zero's eyes narrowed on Kaname and his hate for the pureblood was more than obvious. "Look if you really wanna know, what happened was _not_ my idea. She just came into my room acting all sorry and sweet then the next thing I knew she was draining me dry. Would have never though my ex-human blood was better than yours," finishing the last statement with a smile in his voice.

The fact that Yuuki had once again chose to drink Zero's blood when she had yet to take from him, did not set to will with Kaname, and his wrath was set ablaze. The hand that was gripped around Zero's throat tighten immensely crushing his windpipe while the other broke Zero's wrist like a twig, causing Zero to drop Bloody Rose.

The sound of the gun clanking on the ground was deafing to Zero's ears. He knew that without his weapon there was nothing he could do if Kaname decided to kill him. Zero always knew he hated this son of a bitch but never more so than now, and he would be damned if he gave Kaname the satisfaction of knowing how much pain he was in. Instead, Zero did the only thing he could do he spit in Kaname's face, and although he was damned, he was never more excited. Every nerve in his body was on edge creating a cross current of vampire and hunter senses all alerting him of the danger at hand. The only thing Zero had to his advantage was the large amount of pureblood that he had coursing through his veins. It wouldn't help him in the fight but it would help him to survive what Kaname was about to do next.

Kaname released Zero's useless wrist and started to punch him in the ribs with vampire speed and strength over and over again, shattering every rib on one side of his body, the front back and sides. Getting board Kaname drugged Zero away from the broken wall and slammed him into a nearby tree.

The force of the blow jarred Zero so excruciatingly it made his body want to pass out from the pain. The only reason he did was out of pure stubbornness; he would not appear that weak in front of his asshole.

Kaname then used his telekinesis powers to explode the tree from the inside, making sure that most of the fragments from the blast would be projected in Zero's direction. If Zero thought excruciating pain from having every rid on the right side of his body was bad than this was devastating. Shards of wood of every size punctured just about inch of his body, resulting in some of the larger pieces to pass thru him and the smaller ones embedded. Kaname didn't even bat an eyelash as an abundance of Zero's blood showered him from head to toe or as a few of the lager spikes passed thru Zero and came close to hitting him. He simply used his powers to _push _back; two or three falling in the space between the two but most stabbing Zero for a second time.

Kaname admired his handy work for a moment and was about to put his next move into action until the smell of Zero's blood hit his nose. Throughout this entire ordeal, Kaname had, for the most part, remained passive, but as his senses discerned the over-powering scent of Yuuki's _pureblood_ flowing from Zero's veins Kaname became livid. Shacking Zero as if trying to awake him—although he was far from gone—Kaname yelled a question he already knew the answer to but didn't want it to be true. "Do Yuuki let you drink her blood earlier?"

Just about that time _Ichichou_ came upon the scene, coming to see what the loud disturbance was about and he was horrified by what he saw before him, Kaname holding a bloody and beaten Zero by the neck. He wasn't even sure Zero was still breathing he looked so bad. Cautiously, and thoroughly glad he was a hunter—although don't really know what he could do unarmed to a pureblood—_Ichichou _ walked around to face the distributed pureblood and tried to reason with him. "Kaname please put Zero down and let us discuss this like rational beings" unfortunately Cross was unaware that rational flew out the window a long time ago.

Kaname paid him no attention as he continued to get Zero to respond to his question, asking it again and again, inwardly cringing at the anticipated reply.

At this point Zero was giving it everything he had not to pass out but his body just won't respond, as he floated in and out of consciousness. His brain barely registered that there were now two voices screaming, but for the life of him he couldn't make out who the other person was. He could hardly understand the words coming out of Kaname's mouth.

"Did you bit Yuuki back earlier when she went find you?" Kaname said for about the tenth time needing to get conformation before he took this too far. In the back ground Cross was trying patiently to get Kaname to release Zero but Kaname was not responding. The only thing Kaname was interested in hearing was the answer to his question.

Zero, having a moment of lucidity, opened his eyes and looked at Kaname. The pureblood appeared to be on edge and if this was any other situation Zero would have taken pride that he had put him there. Mustering up every bit of strength he had Zero forced his larynx to work to push out a raspy "Yes."

Kaname cursed under his breath before releasing Zero, letting him simply fall to the ground, and Cross moved to Zero's side as fast as he could. Kneeling down, Cross surveyed the damage and could not believe that Kaname had done such a thing to him. Cross looked up a Kaname with eyes wide in disbelief, and he tried to ask, "Why"

But Kaname wouldn't answer him. Never taking his eyes off of Zero, all he did say was, "Stay away from Yuuki, and don't even think about ever touching her again" Then he vanished as if he was never even there.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

The sun had just finish shining its life giving rays for yet another day, allowing the pale moon to glisten the landscape aglow with its fragile luster. A young blond vampire walked into a darken room, and although the lights are out, he saw perfectly well as he made his way to the room's occupant asleep on the large lavish bed.

He stared down for a moment before he gingerly pulled the covers down to gaze upon the beautiful boy lying in the bed, and a piece of his heart broke. With familiarity he leaned down and lightly swept his fingertips down the mesmerizing face of the younger male, lingering on the chin as he yearned for the body before him, and he whispered "Senri"

"Do you love him that much," asked the now awake burnet.

The tall blond jumped back, quickly removing his hand. "I'm sorry to disturb you, but grandfather told me to wake you.

The burnet smiled a wicked smile that was foreign to that face, and in a blink of an eye he grabbed Ichijo, pulled him in the bed, and straddled atop of him with hands braced on both sides of Ichijo's head.

Ichijo was completely shocked by the abrupt arrangement he was now in, although his heart was racing for a totally different reason. The position was very familiar to him, and even though his brain was trying to separate this person from his lover, his body could not help but to react to situation it knew all too well.

"So my suspicions were correct," the burnet said as he moved his hip against the body below him as to drive home his point.

Ichijo bit down on his lip, determined not to moan or enjoy this in any way.

A nefarious smile stretched along large luscious lips before saying, "I would have never thought my sons interest would have swayed to your variety or is this simply one sided?"

Ichijo didn't know what to say or what to do as he tried to will his body to calm down but having no such as the gorgeous god with his exposed toned chest and silky soft skin rocked his hips in a very suggestive manner. He keep telling himself that this wasn't his Senri; it was just a shell until that thought finally broke him, and he turned his head to the side, trying to hide the tears forming in his eyes.

The dominate vampire laughed cruelly, knowing he had reveled something important before getting off Ichijo. He stood up then tossed his hair back out of his eyes before looking down on Ichijo still lying on the bed and huffed. "Are you leaving so I can dress?" then lowering his voice "or will you be staying to help?"

As if he actually had to think about that. Ichijo leapt of the bed and made a bee line to the door. He could hear laughter as he closed the door behind him.

…

The chairman laid Zero on the couch not caring that his blood would stain the material. He really didn't know how to lay him because Zero was in such bad shape; he ended up laying him on his side as not to push any of the wood pieces in farther. Even though he did not know why Kaname had done this to him, he knew that it must be something very serious. Only he didn't know how Yuuki fit in to all of this. Why would Kaname tell Zero to stay away for her? Had Kaname found out that Zero had been feeding on Yuuki? He would have thought that Kaname would have known already that Yuuki was feeding Zero. He thought that was one of the reasons why Kaname allowed Zero to feed on him.

_Ichichou_ started to remove Zero's clothing but found it only made Zero tense in pain every time he moved him. So he decided that the best thing to do was to cut his clothing off of him, but to do that he would have to go in the kitchen to get the scissors. Ichichou told Zero that he would be right back and try not to move while he went to the retrieve the scissors.

At this point Zero really didn't care how the clothes come off as long as Cross got out all those shards of wood that were scattered throughout his body. He both cursed and for once appreciated that he was a vampire; cursed because if he was still human he would not be going through all this pain for he would be dead, and appreciated for the just the opposite because if he was dead he would not be able to kill that pureblood son of a bitch that did this to him.

It seemed like forever before _Ichichou_ returned to Zero, but it was actually less than a minute. Cross went to work straight away cutting Zero's uniform off of him, trying his best to gently cut around the protruding pieces of wood. The more of Zero's mangled body that he uncovered the more he started to fear for Zero's life. Cross, being an x-hunter, knew that types of injuries that an x-human vampire could sustain, and Zero was way passed that range. It was slowly becoming apparent that Kaname had indeed meant to kill Zero from this attack, and that thought caused his heart to sink to his stomach.

Even though Kaname was a pureblood, Cross never thought that Kaname would ever do something so brutal as this, especially on campus grounds. He and Kaname had had that discussion long ago where things stood with Zero and the whole vampire thing, and it was agreed that Zero was under his supervision. If there were any problems that were to arise with Zero and his vampire nature, he—not Kaname—would be the one to handle it. Cross had always been a strong man but the sight in front of him almost bought him to tears.

He didn't know what to do; he knew Zero was dying, but he just couldn't give up. This boy had become like a son to him—even though Zero would argue otherwise. He knew that no matter what he had to keep Zero conscious, and the best was to do that was to talk with him. It would also help to distract Zero as he removed the splinters from his body. He was hesitant about what he should try to discuss with him. He was unsure if Zero would want to talk about what had happened with Kaname or not so he decided to let Zero pick the topic. "Is there anything you would like to talk with me about?"

Zero knew what Ichichou was trying to do, but it worked out good since he did want to pick his brain. And he knew this was the best time because he doubted that Ichichou would ask questions as to why he wanted this particular information. So he asked him straight forward, "What do you know about blood bonds?"

Cross had to think for a minute; it had been a while since he even thought about the subject let alone talk about it. This question, coming from Zero, in and of itself was a little strange but with the events of today it totally didn't make any sense to him. He took a moment to gather his thoughts before he spoke, "Well there are different things that are said about that. As in different versions of that a blood bond actually is. For instance from a hunter's point of view, they view it as the same the equivalent to marriage between vampires. From what we know is that vampires perform blood bonds with the ones they choose as their mates. It happens when two vampires exchange blood by biting each other.

"There are vampire accounts that tell us that the reason that blood bonds are preformed between mates is because the sharing of blood between vampires is the greatest ritual of intimacy, regarding it more significant than sex. There are also accounts telling of the dangers associated with the sharing of blood between vampires. I'm not really sure how it works but somehow the bond produces artificial feeling of love and adoration between the two vampires that share the bond even though one or both vampires hate each other. A vampire will be compelled to anything to make the one they are bound to happy regardless of how they felt about each other before. They also become very protective, but that's to be expected for who would not be protective of their mate."

At this point Zero was beginning to understand why Yuuki had said that he was now hers, but if that worked on him didn't it go both ways, or the fact that she was a pureblood mean that this bond thing didn't apply to her? He just had to know. "Do those same things apply to purebloods?"

Cross was happy to see that this was distracting Zero and keeping him awake, but didn't like what that question could imply. Why would Zero be asking about a blood bond with a pureblood unless he was in one? This only served to confuse him even farther, unless Zero was afraid of forming a blood bond with Kaname. Although he would never think that Kaname would **ever**form a bond with Zero. Kaname knew what price would be paid, and he didn't think that Kaname would ever want that with Zero, but on the other hand he never thought that Kaname would ever hurt Zero like this, so something was going on.

"Purebloods have their own set of rules that they follow. They have so many secrets that only purebloods know, and their not telling, but I would think that the same apply to them. The pureblood couples I have known all were the type to mate for life. So I don't think it is something that a pureblood would not enter lightly for whatever reason. Some speculate that the reason purebloods do not bond with lower vampires has to do with how powerful their blood is, therefore choosing only bond with other purebloods. But I would believe that the same thing would apply to them on some level or another. They are after all vampires too."

Zero thought about that for a while before he worked up the courage to ask his next question "Is there any way to break a blood bond once it is formed?"

If Cross was suspicious before, now he was really worried. He wanted to ask the questions that were running through his mind, but he knew Zero and knew that Zero would eventually tell him. He just had to be patience and let Zero tell him when he was ready. Cross lowered his head not sure how to respond. He knew the answer but didn't think Zero would like it. "As far as I know, blood bonds are permanent. In all my studies I have never come across an account of a blood bond being broken….." He wanted so badly to ask, but he didn't want to stress Zero anymore than he was right now.

Strangely Cross was noticing that some of the smaller wounds were closing up. He was both overjoyed and concerned. On a good note, Zero was not losing as much blood, but the bad part was that the skin was healing over the wood that was still inside him. Cross was further shocked at the rate of healing Zero was displaying because even with his vampire healing powers he should not be healing this fast from so many wounds as an x-human. It had been less than ten minutes that he had ushered Zero in the house, and if Zero was still a normal x-human, with the severity of these wounds, it should take at least an hour for visible healing to occur, and that was with the help of fresh blood. Cross was beginning to put two and two together, and he didn't like the way things were adding up.

Zero didn't know if he should be relieved or worried. He could feel the effects of the pureblood he had drank rush to heal his broken body, but the realization of why his wounds were healing so fast weighted heavy upon him. He knew it was because of Yuuki's blood; he could still feel his powers increasing even though his body was rapidly healing. What had she done to him; she had turned him into even more of a monster than he already was. And this blood bond thing was it really as serious as what _Ichichou_ was making it out to be? And why did Kaname only stop beating him after he found out that he and Yuuki had exchanged blood? Was it because of the bond?

Zero thought that _Ichichou_ would have the answers he was looking for, but they only lead to more questions. Mean while Zero was beginning to wonder how they were going to get all those stray pieces of wood out of him because even though they were healing on the outside they were becoming much more painful on the inside. It was becoming apparent that tonight was going to be a long and painful night for him. _Great this was just one Hell of a day._

…

Yuuki woke in a daze, and she couldn't remember where she was or how she got there. Her mind was muddled like she had been give a drug of some sort and couldn't form a coherent thought. She did notice that she was lying down in a very plush bed, but this wasn't her bed, and the room although it was dark, but she could still see it. Everything in the room screamed regal from the tapestries, rugs and the grand four-poster bed she was in. After sitting stupefied for a moment, she was jolted with a large sense of pain out of nowhere, awaking her to reality.

Kaname. Last night. Sex. Vampire.

Her concentration was once again taking form her as another jolt of pain seared its anguish on her soul. She felt an overwhelming sense of hurt and dejection flood her world, and even though she could tell these emotions were not her own she couldn't help but cry.

Yuuki being such a loving soft-hearted girl could not withstand the enormous load of pain crushing down on her, and even though she always tried not to burden other around her she need to be held now because this sensation was on the brink of shattering her.

She felt a strange pull that she needed to find Zero, but she didn't understand where it was coming from. What she needed was Kaname; he would be able to tell her what was going. He would be able to protect her as he always did since she was a child.

Yuuki leaped off the bed with a desperate need to find Kaname; he had to be around here somewhere. She rushed all throughout the apartment looking for him, and when she couldn't find him, she began to panic. The tears were streaming down her face blurring her vision as her breaths began to quicken. She franticly tore the door to the main dorm open. She had to get out of here. The growing ominous feeling was only made worse by the fact that she could not find Kaname. _Where is he? He should be here._ She thought as she ran down the stairs to the main commence area.

Suddenly a spark zapped her system, but this was different than the jolt she felt earlier. This was like an alert letting her know of a strong vampire presence, and immediately she knew it was Kaname. She snapped her head in the direction of the door and was horrified by what she saw—Kaname covered in blood from head to toe. She unknowing used her vampire powers and was at his side in a flash, stopping short of touching him in fear of hurting his further.

Kaname looked at the aghast expression on Yuuki face and feared the worse but prayed for the best. He could take her hating him—or so he thought, but could not take her leaving him. He needed her more than anything else. If Yuuki decided to leave him, he knew he would have nothing left to live for. All the power and prestige in the world didn't mean jack if he was alone again. He had lived that life and didn't think he had the strength to live it again.

Yuuki was too stunned to speak; the thought of Kaname being hurt was incomprehensible. Kaname was invulnerable to her. He was the immaculate knight that was who would always come to her rescue, never the one who needed saving.

Yuuki was pulled from her stunned stated only when her brain registered that the scent of the blood was not Kaname's but Zero's, causing her to gasp as she lifted her hands to her mouth horrified by what this could mean. "What happened…where's Zero…is he alive?" she asked as tears once again fell from her eyes.

Yuuki was too in shock to notice the night students, who had been relaxing in the commence area because they had the night off. Aido, Kain, Ruka, and Rima as well as other various night students were gathered around talking with each other about what they had done over their break. Most of the vampires didn't know what was more shocking the sight of Kaname covered in blood or the pureblood aura radiating off of Yuuki. It all was almost too much for them to comprehend at once. Although most of the nights students, even in all the confusion, were glad to smell that the blood belonged to Zero. That bastard had it a long time coming to him they thought; even though they didn't know what could have drove Kaname to do such a thing to a human, but he was a pureblood, so they would not question his actions.

A stunned Kain glanced over at his cousin and was surprised to find a smile on Aido's face instead of the bewilderment that was on the rest of the Moon Dorm occupants. To afraid to speak, he nudged his cousin and gave him a questioning look. Aido turned to him but only smiled wider, and that smile told Kain all he need to know—Aido knew what was going on.

Aido was more than happy that Kaname had finally done something about Zero. That ex-human needed to learn his place, but from the looks of it maybe Kaname had gone too far. Aido hated Zero more than anyone else, but he didn't think that he had to die—even thought there were times when he wanted to kill the asshole.

Kaname didn't know how to tell Yuuki what he had done. Even though he was the pureblood prince who never answered to anyone, at the moment he was frozen from fear. From the moment her tiny little hand held on to his finger, he was totally lost to her, and the look of anguish on her face was cutting into his heart, causing him to almost feel guilty for what he had done. He wanted so much to pull her in his arms, but restrained himself because he didn't want any of Zero's putrid blood to ever touch her again.

Yuuki was beside herself. All these strange sensations that weren't hers add to the distress that she was feeling; compounded by the fact that Kaname wasn't talking, lead her to think the worse. Zero was dead, but if Zero was dead than who killed him. Zero was close to Kaname level in Yuuki's eyes—strong and undefeatable. If anyone could have done this to Zero… She shook her head in disbelief. No, Kaname would never do such a thing, but the evidence was irrefutable.

Yuuki peered up and searched Kaname's face, looking for anything that would relieve her of her suspicions. The blank expression she saw only confirmed her fears—Kaname had killed Zero. There was just too much blood to be otherwise. A surge of anger spiked through Yuuki, and before she realized what she was doing, slapped Kaname forcefully across the cheek, making his head turn to the side and calling him, "_bakimono_" at the same time.

Loud gasps could nearly be heard as one coming from the night class at the sight of their pureblood leader being assaulted by this girl who they always viewed as a charity case of Kaname's, but no one dared make a move. As unbelievable as it was, there was no mistake that this girl was now a pureblood, and as such they had no business getting in between two purebloods having a fight—none of them had a death wish.

Kaname was not surprised by Yuuki reaction. What did surprise him was the fact that that was all she had done to him. Vampires, especially purebloods, were very protective of their bond mates. Therefore because Yuuki to only slap him instead of outright attack him, showed Kaname that she did love him, for no other bonded vampire could show such restraint. But in the back of his mind he feared that it was only the isolation of her other self that stop her from violently seeking revenge for her injured mate.

Earlier when Kaname had put her to sleep that was not all he had done. Kaname also used his greater vampire powers to try to contain Yuuki's vampire side, and he likewise used his superior abilities to erase the memory of her trisk with Zero. Although at the time, he was not sure it would work, but he still had to try. He hoped because he was much stronger and she was newly awakened and weaker that he would be able to bind the destructive personality that had surfaced and as well as wipe away the recollection of what that Yuuki had done.

But Kaname realized one flaw in the plan; he hadn't known that Yuuki had formed a blood bond with Zero. And the way Yuuki was now holding herself made evident that the bond was well connected between them. Yuuki might not have any knowledge of what she had done, but there was nothing that could be done about the emotional link she now shared with Zero. Kaname could tell by the way she was shacking that she was feeling Zero's hurt which made him curse himself for putting her through this pain.

Yuuki didn't know what to do. Kaname, her prince, had just done something unimaginable. The one she would have ran to in this situation was the one who caused it. She needed to find Zero maybe there was something she could do. She began to move toward the door, but Kaname stopped her. Yuuki couldn't take it anymore and lashed out at Kaname, "Why? Why would you do such a thing to him?" she yelled, glaring daggers at him.

Kaname thought for a moment; he couldn't tell her why because then he would have to explain having erased her memory. The only option he had was to calm her down and make sure she didn't go find Zero. The one thing he was sure of was that Yuuki's alternate personality only seemed to surface when she was around Zero. Therefore, it was up to him to keep the two of them separated for all their sakes.

Kaname gently placed both his hands on either side of her shoulders as a jester of reassurance, but was cut deeply when Yuuki flinched away from his touch. Kaname steeled himself before he continued, knowing they were not alone and had an audience he chose his words carefully, "Yuuki I can't let you walk out of that door. There are things going on right now that you don't understand. I'm only trying to protect you…"

"Protect me? How is hurting Zero protecting me? Zero would never…" she trailed off recalling that she was now a pureblood—the thing Zero hated the most. Yuuki broke out in another round of tears as the realization of what she thought Kaname meant by protecting her from Zero could mean.

Kaname could see where the conclusion that she had formed lead, but he was not grateful for it because it too had caused her more unneeded pain. If ever there was a time that he hated himself, it was now. In trying to save her, he had only hurt her more; he just had to fix it. Pulling up her chin, he looked into her eyes and promised, "Yuuki, it's going to be okay. I'm going to make it okay. I need you to trust me though. Can you trust me still?" he asked with sadness filling his heart at the possibility that her answer would be no.

Yuuki for once in her life was unsure of Kaname, but she could not let this one infraction—no matter how shocking—sway her fate in him. If he was telling her the truth, he was only trying to protect her in the first place. She dug inside herself for strength, and looking back at Kaname asked, "Is he dead?"

Kaname said a silent prayer of thanks to whatever god was out there—_she didn't say no_. Relief unlike anything he had ever known washed over him, and he was joyous, even though no one could tell on the outside. "No, he isn't dead. Just hurt." Although he didn't elaborate as to how hurt he was.

Yuuki was relieved to hear this. She had suspected the worse but hoped for the best, and she was happy that Kaname was not the killer she had thought he was. Feeling much more light, she replied, "I'm gonna trust you on this, but I would like to see him soon. I don't understand what's going on, but I'm sure this can be worked out."

"I'm going to try my best, but there are no grantees that he will want to see you. You have got to be prepared for that. You understand?" Kaname said. He wasn't exactly lying to her; Zero more than likely would not want to see her after everything that had happened. However, Kaname was unsure if Zero could stay away; the bond was a force of its own. And he knew that even though Zero hated Yuuki he would not be able to stop himself from being drawn to her in some way.

Yuuki nodded her head; she did understand. She understood better than anyone else the hate Zero had reserved in his heart for purebloods. No love of any of kind could withstand that kind of abhorrence.

Suddenly Yuuki didn't know where to put herself. Under normal circumstance, she would return to her dorm or to _Ichichou no ie,_ but now things were different, and she knew she no longer belonged there. She was a vampire, and apparently always had been. There was no place for her in the human world.

Kaname could practically sense the conflict in Yuuki, and loving told her, "Yuuki why don't you go up to our room and I'll have someone bring you some tea. I'll be back soon, and then we can eat together if you like." Even though he didn't think she would be able to eat anything.

Yuuki nodded her head thinking this was her new life now; there was no going back. She slowly walked away from Kaname and back up the stairs. In all the chaos, she had forgotten to ask Kaname about these strange feeling she was having, but she did notice that they were getting less intense. So that had to be a good thing right? She would have to ask him when he got back.

Kaname watched as Yuuki ascended the stairs to his room, but was well aware of all the eyes that were still on him. He turned to the group with his entourage and signaled for them to come to him.

Aido was the first one to move, secure in knowing from past experiences that Kaname was not in that bad a mood, so he was approachable. Kain soon followed his cousin more out of concern for the blond than servitude of the pureblood. Ruka and Rime was both too stun and scared to move, and were relieved when Kaname did not call them again.

Aido already knew what Kaname would ask; they had discussed it earlier, but he did wait for Kaname to speak.

"Aido, I would like you and Kain to stand guard while I'm gone. Do not under any circumstance allow Yuuki to leave the dorms. I know that she is a pureblood, and you, as a noble, must obey her, but I am the one you chose to follow, and to do otherwise would be going against me. Have I made myself clear?"

Aido understood perfectly what Kaname meant, and he would do everything in his power to accomplish the task put before him. "You, have nothing to worry about. I will make sure the little _hime _stays put," he said then put his hand across his chest and bowed.

Kaname never expected anything less from Aido, and an unexpected ting of gratitude nicked his heart. He began to turn to leave, but looked back on the two frozen girls to call out to them. "I would appreciate it if one of you brought Yuuki up some tea." Then he vanished from the dorm, leaving all the vampires in a totally state of confusion.

**Ok here's the thing, some of you know, but most of you don't so I'll enlighten the rest of you guys. The reason that I am writing fanfiction is because I need to become a better writer. Yes, I know that is the whole point of this site is it not. But I'm not writing in hopes of one day to be published; I'm writing so I can pass my English classes. The whole point that I'm trying to make is I can't become a better writer without your help. What I mean is I need reviews to let me know how you feel about my story. I know that some of you probably read 20-30 fics a month—I know I do…so you guys defiantly know what is excellent, good, mediocre or just plain bad and If I'm any of the above either way please let me know. I will appreciate and consider anything you have to say. **

**I'm also conducting a poll on the Kaname-Yuuki-Zero triangle I want to know where you, my reader stand on that issue. You can find the poll at the top of my profile page. Who knows if I get a large enough majority between the results it might just sway the direction of the story ;)**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Kaname sat in the dark, starring at the sleeping figure on the bed and wondering how something that brought him so much joy could also bring him so much pain. He had waited what felt like a life time to have Yuuki once again by his side, but now that she was there he was almost regretting waking the pureblood inside her. He had such hopes of finally not being alone any more. It was that thought that got him through most on those days when the daunting task of being a pureblood, and therefore bounded by protocol made him unbearably lonely. He just wanted her there because not only was she his Yuuki, but because, since she was also a Kuran, he would not have to have the pseudo relationship that he was doomed to have with every other vampire because he was seen as the "young prince". That small piece of heaven that he found while with Haruka, Juri, and young Yuuki had him wistfully anticipating the day he again have that refuge, but now.

Kaname let out a sigh as he swirled the wine around in the glass that was in his hand, hopping it would help to clear his mind. This was the last glass of the second bottle of bloodwine he had gone through since he had returned. The images of what had happened at Cross's still fresh in his head.

_Upon walking up to Cross's home, Kaname could feel the distress rolling off the man. He knew Cross must have been tending to Zero and knowing the extent of what he had done, knew it was no small task. Preparing himself for the lecture and questioning he knew he would get from the headmaster, Kaname walked in to the house without even notifying anyone of his arrival._

_Cross was having a tough time trying taking care of Zero because all the bleed had stopped, and now they had to deal with the excruciating pain Zero was in. His vampire rate of healing was working against him this time trying to regrow muscle tissue but not having the proper places to form was causing an inflammation at the in logged sites. Cross froze when his hunter senses pick-up the alert of a powerful vampire, but not before noticing the flare of hate blaze in Zero's eyes. He quickly stood and turned to the door, hoping to stop Kaname from entering the room, but he's heart sank when he saw the pureblood standing there. He knew that if Kaname tried to do anything to Zero in this condition there was both no way for him to defend himself or any chance he would survive another attack. _

_Nervously Cross started, "Kaname…_

"_Leave us," he said with no hint of his mood in his voice._

"_Kaname, I don't know what…"_

"_You have my word as a pureblood, and as the son of Juri and Haruka Kuran that I will not kill him, but there are some things that we 'vampires' have to discuss. Privately." _

_Cross turned to Zero to see if he was alright with being alone in Kaname's presence. Zero nodded his head in agreement, knowing without a doubt that Cross would not leave otherwise. _

_Cross let out a heavy sigh, than looking Kaname in the eyes but talking to Zero said, "I'll be just out the door if you need anything." _

_Kaname understood that Cross was being cautious with him and bobbed his head in respectful acknowledgement, both knowing perfectly well that if Kaname did want to harm Zero the pureblood could have it done before the ex-hunter even had a chance to react. _

_In the meantime, Zero was thinking what would be the best way to kill the pureblood bastard that he didn't notice Cross was gone until Kaname spoke, "I would love to kill you right now just for that disrespectful glare but that would not make this situation any better. Instead I'm going to make you an offer that you will not refuse."_

_Zero lightly chuckled, "Like hell I would agree to anything you would want." _

_In an instant, Kaname had Zero by the neck, reminding him who was the one with the real power here with the pain from the jolt awaking Zero to the actual danger he was in for he could not even lift an arm to try to get Kaname to let go. Kaname tighten his hold just for a moment just to get his point across before letting go, causing Zero to breathlessly fall to the couch. "Now as I saying. I want you gone as in off this campus and far far away."_

_Zero looked at Kaname wanting to tell him to fuck off, but thought better of it given the condition he was in. for now he would let Kaname continue because this actually sparked his curiosity. If Kaname hated him so much, and since Yuuki was now a vampire ,therefore no longer needing his protection, why not kill him like any other pureblood would? Was it something to do with Cross? Surely the all-powerful vampire prince he was, could easily get some outside third party to do the job for him if he didn't want to get his hands dirty. Moreover, why did Kaname not kill him earlier? It was all so puzzling to him because it didn't add up. Therefore he decided to play along to see what Kaname was trying to hide, but he wouldn't make it that easy. "And just where would I go? I don't exactly have anywhere else to live."_

_Kaname was surprised he wasn't told off. Maybe zero did realize how much of a threat he could be. "As for that, I am going to give you the funds you will need to live."_

"_why the hell would I ever take your money? Do you think you can buy me with it? I don't need anything form you?"_

"_come now, we both know that that is not true. You need something form me more than any other vampire." Kaname leaned in closer to Zero and with a smirk on his face said, "My blood."_

_Zero tensed at the intrusion of his personal space and became even more unsettled by the fact that Kaname was right. As much as he hated to admit it he did need Kaname's pureblood to stop the maddening fall to an E. It was only a temporary fix though. This gave Zero to idea to test just how far would Kaname go to be rid of him. "Just say I do do as you ask and leave campus to go elsewhere. What would I do for blood? We both know where I have been getting my needs meet. Without me being here what am I to do when I need to feed?" choosing his would well to bit the pureblood without angering him._

_Kaname, following everything he was implying, tried to down play the situation. "You know fully well it would be nothing for me to arrange someone to be with you so you will have fresh blood available at all times."_

"_Yeah right, so you can have someone keeping tabs on me. Sorry, I won't let you put me on a leash, besides we both know that just not any type of blood will do; I need a certain variety of blood to stay sane, something I know I'll have no problems getting if I stay here, " Zero pushed, trying to act big despite the fact that his head was spinning around the room along with his stomach that wanted to hurl from the pain he was in. If Kaname wanted him gone, Kaname would have to give him everything he would need to live. No, not just live but to thrive, and it would cost Kaname dearly._

_Kaname sighed. He knew this wasn't going to be easy, but at least it was going better than he expected. Although he did want Zero gone, and would do anything to make that happened, he didn't expect to have to pay such a high price, but Zero did have a point. If Zero stayed, they both knew that Yuuki would feed him like she always had, doing more so now because she could; her pureblood would be all that he would ever need. But if there was one thing Kaname knew for certain it was that he need to keep those two apart. Things would only get worse if Yuuki feed Zero, forcing Kaname to make his decision—a sacrifice that would shock them both. "I'll feed you for as long as you like. It doesn't have to be every time you feed. I would have to caution against having pureblood blood around. It is something most vampires are willing to kill for if they got the chance. Therefore I won't be giving you vials of it for use whenever." Kaname stopped. He really did not want to be doing this but there was no other way. "I think we could work out a schedule. I'll meet you at whatever location you are on the set date, allow the feeding, and leave just as quickly as I came. It's as simple as that. Although you will have to have a blood source for the in-betweens, I wouldn't think it too bad to have a servant of some type to tend to your other needs."_

_Zero was too stunned to respond to the last part. Kaname was willing, no, volunteering his blood on a regular basis to get Zero off of campus, which he was planning on doing anyway as soon as he could move. He had had it will all these vampires, especially the purebloods; the less he saw them the better. He had wanted leave long ago, but there was always the situation of what he would do about blood and falling to a level E. Knowingly or unknowingly, Kaname had just given him one of his biggest wishes. How could he actually say no, and now that he thought about it didn't Kaname also offer him money? "And the funds you offer. What type of compensation were you thinking about?"_

_At Zero's words Kaname wanted to smile, but thought better of it. Those words just as good as a 'yes' and It wouldn't do well for him if he let Zero exactly how happy he was to hear them. To answer Zero's question, Kaname would willingly give Zero as much as he wanted; money was not object for him, but he didn't want to appear any more eager than he already had. "Enough for you to have a decent life. Let's just say you won't have to worry about ever not having a place to live, food to eat, or close on your back. In addition to, you might even have enough left over for a few luxuries in life. I set up an account for you and make monthly deposits, but for in the mean time I'll have some cash sent over within an hour."_

"_Why?"_

"_Because I want you gone tonight. Failure to do so, and I will take back my offer," although he really wouldn't. He wanted Zero gone, and hoped Zero didn't call his bluff. _

"_And just how do suppose I do that. Thanks to you I can barely move on this couch. How in hell am I supposed to leave campus?"_

_Kaname did let a smile grace his face at this question. Acting quickly and before Zero could comprehend the meaning of the smile, Kaname, using his mental powers, remedied the problem, calling forth every piece of wood that was in Zero which violently opened all his wounds again. _

_Zero screamed from the surge of pain cause by the brutal treatment, alerting Cross, who soon started to pull at the door but still unable to enter. Kaname was using him powers to keep the door close at the moment because Cross's concerns were moot for soon Zero would be healed. Walking forward, Kaname cut himself on his neck once more and offered his blood to Zero. With all the blood he had lost today there was no way for him to refuse the advance. With lengthened fangs, Zero instinctively punctured Kaname's proffered neck and started to drink deeply. _

_Kaname wished that Zero's fangs in his neck didn't feel so damn good, but they did, sending him into a haze of intoxication. The twin peaks ejecting an erotic elixir into his system along with soft lips forming a gentle suction had his nerves under his skin firing in rapid bliss, shooting the pleasure throughout his body. In an attempt to ground himself, he took deep breaths and closed his eyes, which was a mistake for he didn't see what Zero was about to do._

_As the blood started to immediately repair his body and give him strength, driven by need, Zero swung his body around onto Kaname, grabbing and tugging at chocolate strands, while leaving his fangs in the pureblood's neck which caused the exquisite flesh to tear. The action came as a total surprise to Kaname for two reasons. Firstly, He didn't think Zero had the strength need to act. And more startling still was the arousal that zipped within him at the feel of the ripping of his flesh. He would have moaned if he had not caught himself in time, and somewhere deep inside him, he was hopping that Zero would do it again. _

_Zero was in no better shape than Kaname, but neither knew it. The amazing taste of Kaname's blood was just as perfect as he remembered it to be, causing bolts of ecstasy shock his core. And even though Yuuki was now also a pureblood, her blood was still not as tantalizing, and if Zero was more honest with himself he would have realized that this was the real reason that he had given into Kaname's request. Subconsciously, his body got his brain to get it exactly what it wanted. A task that should be praised for its glory—an ex-human persuading a pureblood to be his blood source—which was something Kaname hoped no one would ever find out about. As exalting a feat this was from Zero's position, it would be seen as ten times more degrading for Kaname to the other vampires, but there was one saving grace in this arrangement, one that only purebloods would knew. _

_Kaname could feel Zero slowing down, and he was both relieved and saddened by this, but he, unlike Zero, knew why he was having these feelings. Relief came from knowing that this was ending and he would no longer have to hold himself back. Zero had taken a lot of blood, and now Kaname was hungry with bloodlust greater than it had been in years. The torture of holding himself back from biting this ex-human was harder than he would have ever thought possible. And saddened for all the same reasons because the masochist in him loved the torture it produced._

_All vampires were sadist and masochist on to some extent, which pulled more to one way than the other, depending on their status. The lower levels biologically falling to the more masochist side than sadist. But there were exceptions, and of course, purebloods were in them. They were both equally sadist and masochist because for them it simply didn't matter; biting, being bitten, the pleasure was all the same. Whether it was their fangs ripping the flesh or their flesh being ripped by another, it was all ecstasy. The erotic ritual of one's pureblood merging with the other pureblood was a great titillation that other vampires could never experience, therefore never understand. And it was just one of the many curses/blessings purebloods were destined to face. Many pureblood vampires in the past had fallen because of their obsession with only one of these traits. There was a need to have both desires in equal proportion to keep the pureblood sane, but their predisposition for bipotentiality would prove to be their greatest tribulation. For if ever the scale were disturbed and tipped in one way or the other, it would continue to fall in that direction until only one personae existed, and it would take over, not caring about anything but sating the overdriven craving. This was the secret of what usually happened when pureblood vampires would, what non-purebloods called, "go mad", and would no pureblood would ever correct this misconception because this half-truth was crucial for their survival. _

_Fortunately Kaname had always been the greater of purebloods, standing out as the exception to even their rules. If there was one pureblood who could withstand this challenge it would be him. As Zero pulled away, Kaname composed himself almost instantly, than looked a Zero to judge his condition. Zero appeared to be fine. There were no more signs of bloodlust in his violet eyes, and all wounds that Kaname had inflected for a second time were all healed and closed with no indication that they had ever existed. _

_But on the inside Zero was a wreck, with his mind fighting what felt like a phantom. He didn't understand what was going on because for some reason there was this unexplained sensation that just didn't fit in with all the other thoughts going in his head. He knew that he was mad at himself for giving into his vampire needs but what was really strange was a small part of him felt pleased with himself for having just feed off of Kaname, causing himself to become sicken with himself on a whole new level. Up till now every time he had feed off anyone he had always been nothing but totally disgusted with himself for being a vampire which reminded him of what had happened in his past, causing him to feel guilty because he could not save his family. But this time that guilt wasn't there and that made him feel even worse for it scared him because it meant he was changing. Right now more than ever he could feel his vampire nature stirring, and it was all due to the copious amounts of pureblood running through his system. Over the course of four days Zero had consumed more pure vampire blood than most noble only dared to dream of in the entirety for their super long lives. And here was Zero, a level D, who had won the jackpot lottery of sorts, for not only was he allowed to drink pureblood but Kuran blood at that, and he hated every minute of it, thinking it to be the bane of his existence. If Zero's life had not been defined by such a tragic moment and hence changed his entire world, these thoughts would not be able to get through the euphoric buzz that strummed though his body from the intake of pureblood. A feeling one day would swallow him completely; it was only a matter of time. _

_The blast that came from the door stole both vampires attention as two men rammed their way through it. Apparently Cross had went get Yagari when he couldn't get in after he heard Zero scream, figuring that with the other vampire hunter they would have enough power to at least slow Kaname down. Both men were ready to attack, but stopped when they saw Zero sitting up on the couch and looking more alive and well than they had ever seen him. _

"_I thought you said that Kaname was killing him. The idiot looks plenty healthy to me," said Yagari to Cross as he examined Zero's condition more closely._

"_Well I heard Zero scream, and then I couldn't get in, and after what had happened this afternoon I…,"_

"_What happened this afternoon?" Yagari asked a little alarmed._

"_Nothing happened," Zero said sounding as cranky as ever, while he stood up and took a few steps forward._

"_But Zero," Cross started._

"_Look everything's fine. Alright? It was just a misunderstanding."_

"_Zero, how could you say it was just a misunderstanding you were…"_

"_But I'm fine now. Kaname even apologized. So let's just drop it," Zero said with a note of finality in his voice. _

_Cross looked between Zero and Kaname trying to find a hint of that was going on with the two. He knew that Zero was covering for Kaname, but the question was ' why?' After witnessing the fight himself, knowing the extent of the damage done, why would Zero want to cover for Kaname? Nothing about this entire day made any sense. Speaking of which he still hadn't seen any sign of Yuuki. "Kaname, where is Yuuki? You said that you would be bringing her by this evening." Cross noticed Zero slightly flinch at the mention of Yuuki's name, and it gave him the realization that whatever was going on between these two boys had to do with his daughter. _

_Kaname, who had been waiting for a chance to leave without arousing more suspicion, turned to Cross as if nothing out of the ordinary had ever happened today, "She is in my room at the Moon Dorm being taken care of by my most trusted and loyal followers. She was feeling under the weather, so I thought it would be best for her to stay and rest. I can guarantee you that she is perfectly safe. You know I would never put her in any danger. Rest assure they wouldn't dare harm her knowing she has my protection" _Though they wouldn't hurt her without it now that her pureblood lineage has been awakened.

_Something about how Kaname had so casually said that Yuuki was at the Moon Door and being cared for by Night Class students put Cross even more on edge. On the few occasions she had actually gone there, Zero was usually with her on school related duties, or if it was to speak to Kaname, in which she would come back immediately. Cross was getting the feeling he was not going to like the reason behind all of this knowing who Yuuki really was. He wanted to ask, but in case he was wrong, he couldn't while in front of Yagari and Zero._

_Zero could sense that the tension in the room was not going away any time soon. "If you would excuse me I'm going lay down in my room. I'm starting to get a headache." he said knowing that Cross would not argue, understanding the condition he was in just minutes ago. At that Zero swiftly left the room passing Cross and Yagari without another word. _

_Since Zero had left Kaname thought it likewise time to make his escape. "Sorry for having disturbed you, but I must be going. Even though I know she is safe from the vampires, her health is something I cannot be so sure about and I wish to be by her side. Headmaster Cross if you would like to visit the dorms, where I'm sure you will find her to be safe in the least."_

_Cross was slightly surprised by the invitation, seeing the meaning behind of it that Yuuki would not be leaving the Moon Dorms, but he didn't think much more about it, being that he would soon be seeing Yuuki and then he would know if his apprehensions were correct. _

"_I will head there first as I'm sure you will want to have a few moments to speak with Yagari." Then Kaname elegantly made his way to the door and left._

Kaname wished he was drinking something stronger to take his mind away, but knew that would not be a good idea in the event _kuro Yuuki _decided to come out. Instead he would have to do with just a dull numbing of his mind because he needed most of his power to bine her darker half. Purebloods usually could not bend the will of other purebloods, but since Kaname was the ancestor of his clan and Yuuki was not but a babe compared to him, he did have some level of control over his blood that was in her body. One of the many pureblood secrets, but he being the only pureblood that actually knew and could use it. Although, he did feel remorseful for having to do so.

So for now he would keep the "vampire" part of Yuuki dormant deep inside of her. It wasn't actually the vampire he was suppressing but the insatiably destructive self-centered nature of a pureblood. Purebloods had the tendency to do exactly as they pleased whenever they wanted and the hell to anyone else since they were so strong and no one could stop them. It was an impulse that purebloods learned to control as they got older usually around the time of what humans could equate to puberty. In hind's sight, this was something he should have foreseen, since she went through that adjustment period when she was a human, but Kaname thought that since Yuuki was always the respectful child, who never showed any type of pureblood child mischief, that maybe she would be able to control these urges naturally as he had. He knew he could not keep her like this forever but didn't think right now was the best time for her to learn to control that side of herself since she had to adjust to the reality of being a pureblood vampire and knew all the stress would just make it that much harder to control.

Kaname had been glad Yuuki was asleep by the time Cross had gotten to the Moon Dorm. The sedatives in the tea that he ordered Rima and Ruka, knowing they would have done it together since he mentally instructed both on which tea to use and where, as well as how to make it before he made it into Cross's house, to fix had worked just in time for he felt she was still awake when he had exited the headmaster's residence, but didn't worry much since it would take Cross twenty minutes by foot, giving him enough time to arrange a plan to have Cross out of the Moon Dorm almost as soon as he was in it.

Upon Cross's arrival, Kaname informed him that Yuuki was asleep and suggested for Cross to simply get a peak of her from the door, as not to wake her, to confirm that she was indeed there and asleep, effectively keeping Cross far enough away for him not to sense that she had changed back into vampire. Kaname would tell him eventually, but not until Zero was gone, that way he would not have to chance the _Kuro Yuuki_ coming out in front of Cross. "That" was a secret in which he wanted to keep a secret from all. It would be even more dangerous for her if anyone would find out that she was not whole. Even though he doubted that Cross would ever harm Yuuki, it was just too precious a chance for him to take. Yuuki was his everything, his life, his reason for living, for everything he had once lost he found with her.

Kaname would do everything, anything, to keep her by his side, having already known the unbearable pain of lost. It was the reason he had went into hibernation in the first place. Millennia ago, Kaname did have someone he cared for greatly. Someone who had been as kind and tender as a pureblood could be, and she did make him happy for a time for they had been blessed with many children which he loved all dearly. Tragically, she had been killed by other envious purebloods, and after he had gotten his revenge, he wanted to die himself, but always thinking about others, knew that if he killed himself everything they had built together would fall into ruin; for the hierarchy would once again become unstable, and there would be war. Not wanting anyone to have to suffer as he had, Kaname decided that the best thing to do was to sleep with the instructions only to his children of never to wake him. A request that was respected and passed down the family line for nearly 10,000 years.

The flashes of memories that played through his mind were not as heartbreaking as they had been so many years ago, which made Kaname wonder what happened to the blood bond he had once shared? It was the excruciating agony from the loss of his bond mate that was the reason Kaname had wanted to die, and it was the same with all pureblood vampire. Most committing suicide upon the death of their mate, easily becoming the number one cause of death to purebloods, and was why purebloods didn't let any feed from them, lending a hand in the reason why drinking a pureblood's blood was taboo. The bonds did not affect lower classes of vampires the way it did them, and that made bonds very dangerous to purebloods. A noble could form polybonds with other nobles, because they were not as possessive as purebloods were with their bond mates. Moreover, it was because they didn't feel the connection on the same level as purebloods. It would be correct in saying the degree of difference in the emotional and spiritually connection produced in bonding from a pureblood to different levels vampires could be equal to the difference of power and immortality between a pureblood and other classes of vampires as well. Ironically, purebloods were the strongest, but at the same time, the weakest of the vampire race.

But right now Kaname didn't feel like laughing at the powers-to-be's since of humor, he was too busy trying to figure out what he was going to do about Yuuki's and Zero's bond. He knew it was not something that could be solved by simply killing Zero, nor did he actually know of a way to undo a blood bond. However, he did know that he was no longer suffering the effects of his lost bond. Which had him wondering what the cause of that was? It had been ages since it had happened; therefore, was time the reason why? No, there had been other purebloods that tried to stick it out , some going in to hibernation as he had done, but upon his reawakening he inquired about other purebloods he had known to hear that even in their sleeps they had found ways to kill themselves. If this was true or not, Kaname had no way of knowing, but it was a risk he was not willing to take.

As he gazed at Yuuki he thought about them, thinking back to when they were kids. He knew when Yuuki as a child that she always liked his energy best, kissing him multiple times a day when he was home, though he knew that sometimes it was simply her excuse to kiss him because he knew she couldn't still be in need. _"I have to save up for when you go out again," _she would say_, _but Kaname knew it was more than that because she would always find any reason to be with him. For example, when he would be reading, she would come in to the library pick up a book, sit right next to him, and pretend to read, sometimes holding the book upside down or backwards. Those kinds of moments are what drew Yuuki into Kaname's heart, taking away all the pain and longing that was in it. Yuuki captured his heart and soul like no one had ever done before; even the one that was at his side so long, long ago never filled him with such joy. And because of this the vampire ruler was petrified. He knew that he would not survive this time if anything ever happened to her. But something already did.

She had formed a blood bond with another, and it made him both enraged and depress to the point that he wanted to kill and almost did; which strangely enough, he was glad he didn't. If he has killed Zero, given the frantic state Yuuki was in when he had seen her right after his fight with the ex-human, Kaname doubted she would have lasted more than a day even with supervision. Right now the only thing he could think of was putting distance between them. Even though it was only a temporary fix and there would possible be some side effects caused by the separation, Kaname figured this could buy him some much need time to get Yuuki's mind stable once more before complicating things with a blood bond. He would bring her back to his side and keep her there, making sure his Yuuki—the one that saw him and only him—was the one in control.

Kaname throw his head back, swigging the last of the glass's continence into his mouth. This wine wasn't improving his mood; he needed something better. With burning red eyes he leered his target's sleeping form on his bed. He had been holding out for so long, but since Yuuki was again a vampire, all his reasons for self-control no longer had merit . Swaying a lot more than he would acknowledge, Kaname drifted to the bed, fixated on the one thing that would give him release. He sat down next to his unknowing benefactor, sweeping long chocolate lochs away reveling the soft, warm flesh of her neck. Then with lengthening fangs, he bowed down and gave his beloved a vampire's kiss.

Please leave reviews to feed my starving muse.


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cross sat at his desk in his office, and for once he was speechless.

Kaname had fulfilled his promise to bring Yuuki to see her 'Otou-san' as soon as she was feeling better, but truth be told, he had procrastinated until a certain silver haired hunter was no longer on campus. He could scarcely believe that Zero had actually _obeyed _himand left campus—well the ten-thousand dollars he gave Zero could have had something to do with it.

Zero was quite stunned by being given such a large sum of cash. Thinking for a moment it might not be safe to be carrying that amount of cash on him, before he realized he was both a vampire and a hunter; therefore whom did he have to worry about getting robbed from. He was stronger and faster than any human was, and if vampires did try to mess with him, he was confident that he would be able to handle them just as effectively as he'd done the Night Class. He didn't really know where he would go, but with this kind of money in hand and with same amount promised each month from here on, he could virtually go anywhere he wanted to go. He could travel the world if he wanted; the possibilities were endless.

Cross was stuck in between a mix of disbelief and wistfulness. He had always known that Yuuki was a pureblood, had even meet her as a young child still in _Juri no_ arms, but to see her here standing in front of him as one, after all the years that she had been his sweet, precious little girl, was almost unreal. His little girl seemed all grown up with her new vampire appearance which was utterly beautiful, bringing a slight pang to his heart with how much she reminded him of Juri. Yes, Yuuki would grow up to be just as lovely as her mother was. He might have stayed in his stupor for days if it wasn't for Yuuki's whimsical laughter at how quiet he could actually be.

"Hehehehe, well this is quite a surprise for me too," she joked with a smile on her face, "I never thought I would see the day when you would actually be at a loss for words."

"Well, it's a little much to take in seeing you in that form. It's just so much of a change I don't know where to begin," he said slowly. She should have appreciated his silence for a little while longer because she had just opened the floodgate. Swiftly getting to his feet and running around his desk, he rushed to Yuuki and grabbed her in a fatherly embrace for a few seconds before the questions started to come in a rapid fire. "When did this happen? Are you happy this way? Do you have your memories back? What took you so long to tell me, and why haven't you come sooner? I have been deathly worried that something bad had happened to you, and then you come back like this. No, no, no don't misunderstand. This is not a bad thing. It's just I thought that …that…that…OH, I don't know what I thought, but it definitely was not this. Well don't just stand there laughing at me. Say something." He said with mock hurt on his face.

Although her adopted father could be a little over the top most of the time, she loved that he could always be so amusing in any situation. Truth be told, she was a little worried that he would not treat her the same, now that she was reawakened, but thinking back on it now she thought it silly. He was Cross Kaien, probably the only human, and definitely the only hunter, that loved and respected vampires and humans equally. But there had been a nagging feeling pulling her down since she had awakened this morning and she could not put a reason to it. She had thought that it might be from having to face the man that had raised her for the past ten years, and not knowing if he could still love her, silly as it was.

She knew not everyone would feel good about her having changed in to a vampire, especially Zero. She knew how he felt about vampires, specifically purebloods, and she was very nervous about having to see him for the first time. What she didn't know was that she had seen him already.

After much deliberation last night, Kaname decided that it would be best to erase the first encounter she had with the level D because it would just reminded her of how bad things had went, and naturally she would want to try to fix it, again, in turn seeking him out—even though she would not find him on campus, which was likewise something he wanted to keep from her as long as possible, but with having to see Cross, it was something that might not happen.

Cross had informed Kaname earlier that he could not find any signs of Zero, and it seemed to him that the boy had vanished. Cross had not been as frantic as he had been when he found out Yuuki was missing, but he was still concerned. He was still disappointed with Kaname about what had happened yesterday and consequently figured it had something to do with it. Kaname had ensured him that he would comprehend the situation soon and told him he would be by later to speak with him. Although he had conveniently omitted that it was to bring Yuuki by and not to explain what had transpired, reasoning that Cross would think it to be of Yuuki's new state that Zero had left. Since Cross knew all too well the magnitude of hate the boy had for purebloods and also the level of attachment Zero had for Yuuki, Cross would infer that Zero must have felt deeply betrayed by the truth, enough to cause Zero to want to leave the academy, and chose to leave without telling him because Zero knew he would not let him.

There was just one crucial point with this though—Kaname could not tell Cross not to tell Yuuki the prefect was gone. If he did, it would have alerted Cross to Yuuki coming by, and he needed Cross to be absolutely blind sighted by the fact of Yuuki's change for this plan to work. It was a very perilous gamble because if Cross mentioned anything to Yuuki before he could ask for Cross's silence, he didn't know if it would stir the vampire Yuuki inside. Although he still had control over her, he knew that if she would find out about Zero's departure she would become emotionally distressed, leading to instability within her psyche, triggering prime conditions for the vampire to break free.

Wanting to control the direction of the conversation, it was Kaname who was the one to speak. "That would be my fault. I wanted her to be accustomed to the change before I added any kinds of possible stress to her. As you could imagine, she was quite overwhelmed by the fact that she is and had always been a vampire, and not just a regular vampire, a pureblood. There were also her past she had to confront and accept before, I thought, she should have to deal with any other things. So the delay was solely for her best interest. Please don't be so hard on her."

Through years of dealing with vampire politics, Kaname had skillfully learned what to say to get what he wanted. With telling Cross that Yuuki was in a vulnerable state and didn't need to be stressed further, he had brilliantly labeled the topic of Zero's disappearance taboo in front of Yuuki, effectively playing both the sympathy and quilt cards as if it was mere child's play. He knew Cross would now be careful with his words, wanting to be supportive of Yuuki's delicate situation.

Slightly hesitant Cross spoke, "Yes, I understand. Well in that case why don't you two have a seat, and I'll make some tea," gently urging them to sit down on the couch. "I'll make some of the rose tea you brought me back, Kaname-kun."

"Yes, that is some excellent tea. Do you remember, Yuuki? We used to drink the same kind when were kids." then he grabbed her hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

Yuuki looked up at him and let a tense smile touch her face before she looked down at her knees as if the material pattern was more interesting than the topic of conversation. She felt forlorn at the slight mention of the past; she missed her parents. They were all she knew as a child, except for Kaname of course. She had to remind herself that even though they were no longer here with her, she had people in the present that cared for her. And then she decided to as the question she had been afraid to ask. "Where is Zero?"

Both the chairman and Kaname glanced at each other, slightly asking the other two different questions, but an outsider would have thought was one, _Should we tell her? _Kaname was not going to give Cross the chance to answer even if he wasn't going to tell her. "Probably enjoying some free time while he doesn't have to restrain the academy fangirl population since I have canceled classes for the next week."

Yuuki looked up at Kaname with a slightly puzzled expression. "Why did you cancel the class for the Night Class?"

Kaname happy to see that the topic had been steered away for the silver hunter, looked deep into Yuuki's eyes, trying to be as tender as possible. "It's because everyone in the Night Class knows that you're a pureblood vampire now, and that is not something they can adjust to easily. It's not a bad adjustment; they and all vampires will be happy to have a new pureblood around. It's just with the added pureblood aura they all of a sudden feel has made them a little anxious, But don't worry about it; it's not your fault, it's just the way they are wired. Deep down other vampires will always fear purebloods, and having two purebloods in the same place is not common now a day. In few days, they will get used to it, and then classes will resume. So please don't fret for they all are really excited that you are a pureblood."

"Understood. I know they can feel me because I can feel them. I can't feel individual people but I can sense they are vampires, and you, I can sense you most of all. You stand out, and I feel tingly when you are near. It's a little unsettling."

"Are you afraid of me?"

"No, never. I just know that they must be feeling as you said, and I'm happy that you are considering their feeling in the situation," she said with a small smile.

Kaname pulled her in and gave her a hug, which she willingly accepted.

Cross understood that Yuuki need a little more time, and he would give it to her. "Well, I'm going to go make the tea. I'll be back in a minute."

Cross let the two purebloods have a moment alone. He went make the tea and when he came back he was happy to see that Yuuki was back to her old self. They all spent the next hour or so talking about various things, but nothing heavy except that Kaname wanted Yuuki to move in the Moon Dorms, which Yuuki and Cross both had expected. Cross said it would be fine, although he was a little put off by the fact that she would be staying in Kaname's room, but he understood that it was for her safety, therefore he didn't argue.

Once all matters with Yuuki had been settled, Kaname said that it was time he got back to the Moon Dorms to take care of a few things. Cross give her a hug and reassured her that she was always welcome to come back whenever she wanted, and he would be there for her if she ever needed anything.

After leaving the headmaster's house, Yuuki was feeling a little better now that she had talked with him. She had known that her fears were misplaced, but now that she was a vampire she was having all these new feelings and didn't know how she was supposed to handle them. She was still a little unsettled but figured that was just the fact that she was feeling things as a vampire, and eventually she would get use all these new feelings; so she wouldn't worry about it.

Upon returning to the Moon Dorms, most of the vampires were relaxing, lounging and chatting, around the parlor area, but as soon as Kaname and Yuuki walked in the door, they all stood and bowed to the pureblood couple. Yuuki was slightly unsettled by the act of every one of the vampires was bowing to her. Only a few days ago, they were all noting her with a slight discuss, but now they were giving her their utmost respect. She knew that it was there custom, but it still didn't make it feel any better. If it wasn't for Kaname putting a reassuring hand to the small of her back she would have ran out of the Moon Dorms and straight to her old dorm room. The lightly placed hand reminded her that she was a vampire princess, and as such this was where she belonged.

She took a deep breath and walked farther in the dorm. She didn't know if she was expected to say anything or not. In the past she had noticed that the vampires always followed Kaname's lead without him having to say anything, but did that rapport extend to her as well. Everything was all so foreign with being completely familiar, making it all disconcerting.

Kaname knew that he would have to eventually address whom Yuuki was to put the other vampires at ease; he knew none of them expected the pureblood to have to explain anything, ever, but if he did, it might make things easier for Yuuki. "The comings and goings for the past few days have you all slightly apprehensive. So let me introduce you to Kuran Yuuki, daughter of Kuran Haruka and Juri. She will be living in these Dorms from now on. Please try your best to make this move for her as smooth as possible." He knew he would not have to mention to them to be quite about the Zero incident because he had already instructed Aido to spread the word that what they had seen that night should never be mentioned EVER again. Coming from Aido saying Kaname-sama did not want any vampire to speak about what most had witnessed and then the rest heard later was enough to keep the Night Class from breathing even a syllable of it.

Truth was that no one had been that afraid of Kaname ever before. It was common knowledge that purebloods were frightening, but after living with Kaname, who was acted more like a Yorkie than a Doberman, they had gotten comfortable around the pureblood. However, when Kaname had walked into the Moon Dorms with such an ominous aura that he equated Cerberus, the Night Class was reminded just how petrifying a pureblood could be. Even Aido, who had incurred the wrath of Kaname many, many times, had never been as frightened. They wouldn't dare step a toe out of line with the pureblood. That's why no one hesitated to place their hands on their hearts, bowed again and said, "_Hai, Kaname-sama,_" in unison.

If Yuuki noticed the vampires were being even more accommodating to Kaname's request, she simply assumed it was because they were trying to show more respect in the presence of another pureblood, and not because they were frighten for their very lives. She started to walk forward, but Kaname stopped her by wrapping his hand around to her side. Yuuki gazed up at him questioningly but knew better to question him in front of the other vampires, and also he had done it for a reason, even if he wouldn't let her know why.

With an arm around her waist, Kaname lead them both up to his dorm room for the reason that he knew it would be better for her not to speak with the students until she knew exactly how a pureblood should act in front of lesser vampires. He was also being slightly cautious about how _Kuro_ _Yuuki_ would react to so many different vampires around. _She_ was like nitroglycerin, even the slightest mental pressure or jolt could set her off.

Yuuki was not upset that Kaname dragged her to his rooms before she could speak with the other vampires; she was actually relieved. Even though she had been around them for so long, it wasn't to the same as being a pureblood. She knew that there would be a whole new set of rules to play by.

Kaname was ever the gentlemen and mentally 'opened' the door for Yuuki to enter first. She quietly walked in and had a seat on the lounge that was in the foyer and stared at her hands as if she was in deep thought. Kaname noticed the drop in Yuuki's behavior upon returning back to the Moon Dorms. He 'closed' the door and slowly approached her, wondering what types of unnamed emotions coursed through her heart in this moment. Before he could pinpoint what type of distraction would be best, Yuuki spoke, "Is it really ok for me to be here?"

Kaname was a little surprised that this was what had her looking so distraught, which was a pleasant turn from his much darker assumptions of what was plaguing her mind. Moving swiftly, but elegantly, Kaname sat close to her on the cushion and pulled her chin up for him to look into her eyes. Softening the beautiful features of his face, Kaname spoke in a similarly gentle tone, "Yuuki, I know that the idea of the change may be difficult for you to accept, but now that you are a vampire, you can no longer live the human life you had before. And that includes living with them. So from here on you are going to have to just get use to the idea of living around vampires." Kaname took a deep breath and sighed a pause. "Because of your usually indifference towards vampires, I thought that living amongst us would not be that challenging of transition for you. I'm sorry my assumption has caused you distress."

Yuuki quickly turned her head to hide the slight blush that was slowly coloring her cheeks. "That… that's not what I meant."

"Oh? Well, what is it that you mean?"

As Yuuki thought of the answer, her cheeks turned a deeper shade of pink, "What I meant was is really ok for me to be staying here with you… in your room… just the two of us?"

Yuuki's innocent concern put a long needed smile on Kaname's face as he took in the sight of her maiden's blush and thought the whole situation to be a refreshing relief to the problems he had been dealing with. _Yuuki is still Yuuki._ Noticing some tension running off his shoulders, Kaname leaned in and covered her hands with one of his. "If you're wondering if it is socially acceptable for us to be living together than I can assure you that no one will have any objections to it. In fact, because we are both purebloods, it's expected for us to be living together. To all vampires, for me as a pureblood, to be living with so many non-purebloods is extreme. Most purebloods isolate themselves from other vampires, even other purebloods. We do this for numerous reasons. We are both feared and revered, but the main reason is for self-preservation.

Yuuki nodded her head in agreement. She knew from her pureblood childhood that her family kept her, and themselves, separate from the rest of the vampire community. It was something as a child that she could not understand why her parents shielded her so much from the outside world, but now after growing up and experiencing the realities of life, she could appreciate all they had protected her from.

Seeing that she did not have any questions or objections, Kaname continued, "Yuuki, you to understand our roles as purebloods. So let this be your first lesson, and it will be the most important thing I ever tell you. Therefore, do not ever forget this Yuuki, not even for a minute, for if you do, it could cost you your life. Everyone in the world wants to claim a piece of a pureblood in one form or another. Other vampires want us for our blood because it will give them a greater power. Even purebloods want other purebloods for the same reason. Lesser vampires want us as mates to gain status. Humans want the gift of immortality that we can give them. Hunters want our heads for the glory and fame they will receive. Everyone in this world has something he or she can gain from us. No matter how small a thing it might be to you, others will take it without hesitation. And because we are Kuran's, we carry the greatest value of them all.

"Just look right here, this school is the perfect example. All those students come for the most well to do noble families whom sent their vampire children to a human school all because they received an invitation from me to attend this school. I never said that it was an order for them to send their children here. I simple sent an invitation, one that had the option for them to decline the offer. Do you know how many did not accept the offer?"

Yuuki, who had been trying to pay attention harder than she ever did before, shook her head for side-to-side, saying no.

Kaname almost wanted to laugh at how serious Yuuki's face was, but he was glad she was trying to understand this crucial fact of her new life. "None. The answer is none. Despite the fact that there was not pressure put on any of these families, they all eagerly complied. Moreover, all brought thank you gifts in hand when they moved in to show their gratitude for this chance. Yuuki, you and I know there is much to gain from vampires and humans living alongside each other. But some of these Night Class students had never even thought of humans as more than a food source before coming here. However, they still choose to come to a place where drinking human blood was prohibited. Why would anyone do such things that they would normally never do? It is because they received an extremely rare offer from a Kuran, and every single one of them is hoping for something to gain out of this."

As Kaname finished, Yuuki played back the words in her head and the meaning behind his words started to become clear: she should never trust anyone, and consequently, he trusted no one. Yuuki was compelled to throw herself in his arms, giving him a tight hug.

Kaname embraced her back and sighed once again, thinking he had been overly frank with his words. Staying in the hold he said, "I guess I should have said that with better tact, but for some reason when I'm with you I seem to lose all elegance with my words. Next time I'll hold back. Well at least until you get use to this world. But I would rather shield you from it for all eternity, but I know that is not an option."

Yuuki pulled back and looked Kaname in the eyes. "Onii-sama, don't think of me as this frail little girl. I'm stronger than you think I am. I only hugged you because I felt that you must've been lonely living with such distrust of everyone every day." Yuuki freed one of her hands and placed it softly on Kaname's cheek. "I'm sorry to-"

"But Yuu-"

Yuuki put a finger to Kaname's lips, stopping whatever guilt driven self-blaming words he might say. "No, let me finish for once before you take control like you always do. Like I was saying," giving him a look that said don't interrupt me, "I'm sorry I hadn't been much help and made you feel that way, but from now on you can trust me. I will always be on your side. Even though I have become an untrustworthy beast in human form, I can still be trusted, because I trust you. Even though I know you have already deceived me-"

"Yuuki-"

"Let me finish!" she yelled in frustration. "I know you've deceived me many times already, and will probably continue to deceive me in the future, but still I will trust you, because I believe you do it for good reasons." Yuuki, becoming unsure of herself, looked down and stared blankly between them, quietly saying, "I have to have faith in you, so I can have faith in myself."

Sensing that Yuuki was finally finished, Kaname pulled up her chin once more, and looked deep into those strong but scared eyes. Then tilting his head, he captured her inviting lips in a gently sweet kiss. The kiss was not one intended to express passion, but as Yuuki pushed onto Kaname's delectable mouth, Kaname started to feel desire crackle within him. It could not be helped; she was so near him that he was beginning consumed by her presence: her natural fragrant of lilies and jasmine went straight to his head: her body heat seeped through their clothes and warmed his skin: the sensual way her hand found its place into his hair as both reacted to deepen the kiss: the wet slippery fell of her tongue sliding along his; it all threatened to lock him away and hold him hostage. But even as his body was eager to be trapped in that cage forever, his rational mind yelled out that this was not a good idea.

Sexual pleasure would bring them both passed the edges of their control, and if _Kuro Yuuki_ got free right now, everything he had done, all the plans he had made to contain that vampire, would have been for naught. As Kaname began to pull away, Yuuki grabbed on to him tighter, stating boldly that she wanted once again to know the delicious pleasure that could only be found in his arms. Inside Kaname whined, the majority of him wanting to continue and push forward, but the rational sliver still intact rang out against the whining, shouting it's hardest to overpower the burning need trying to infuse him completely.

It didn't help that Yuuki started to lean back onto the lounge, pulling him down with her; one arm wrapped around his back, forcefully keeping him in tow. Kaname's body move on its own as his hands found Yuuki's hips and worked their way down either side of soft thighs, parting her middle to let him in. The movement of their bodies flowed naturally, as Kaname turned and slightly lifted his hip from the cushion to pull Yuuki's leg over the seat, before falling into the divide. Yuuki moaned as she felt Kaname's hips push against her center, sparking her arousal, causing her nipples to harden. Yuuki ran her hand down the back of Kaname's velvety silk shirt, and he feel of her hands trailing down his body accompanied with the smooth feel of the material sent enflaming jolts thundering through him. Kaname groaned as the erotic touch found its way under his shirt and Yuuki's delicate hand groped the tantalizing skin of her lover. Kaname's hands explored Yuuki's body in tandem, one gripping and grabbing at her side with the other gliding up her leg, diving under the folds of her dress.

A very distant part of Kaname knew they should not be doing this, but the carnal pull of Yuuki wanton body responding underneath him, made it very hard for him to neglect the bounty in reach. Even his rational mind wagged war with him as it tried to tempt him into thinking that the release of the vampire Yuuki would be a good thing, taking the pleasure of the act to even greater heights, enticing him with the thought of how two purebloods really had sex when they truly got lost in each other. With the last of his strength to resist, he forcefully separated himself from Yuuki and put some distance between them, not trusting himself to not scoop her into his arms and whisk them both off into his bedroom. Making his way to the other side of the room, Kaname showed outwardly how difficult a task it had been for his breathing was ragged and heavy. He only hoped that his body was not shaking on the outside as much as it was shacking on the inside.

Yuuki quivered at the sudden loss of heat. The shock of the cool air dowsed her kindling desires as confusion settled in. Yuuki looked questioningly at Kaname. Had she done something wrong to make him stop? From his labored state, it appeared he wanted this as much she did, didn't he? Or was he trying to control his anger? Everything was all so jumbled and muddled inside her head that even though she had never actually seen him anger at her, she thought it might have been possible to have actually angered him with her licentious behavior .

Kaname took a few breaths to gain control over his mind and body again. Only after he was stable did he turned back to look at a distressed Yuuki. Drawing from his formal leader persona, he posed a rational excuse for his behavior, "I'm sorry. I got a little carried away just now. As much I would have loved to," choosing his words carefully so his mind did not get distracted by the mental images they might stir, "carry on further, there are many important matters that need my attention right now. Therefore, I cannot afford to spend the next two days in bed again like last time." Kaname berated himself for saying that last part as memories of Yuuki's sweat covered skin glided effortlessly across his as he—_No. Stop. Focus_.

Yuuki at first had no idea what Kaname was talking about and was a little hurt by him saying there were other things he would rather be doing than what she thought should be the top choose on the pureblood's list, but as Kaname reminded her that their little tryst had keep them in bed for the past two days, Yuuki comprehended that Kaname was not brushing her off to be mean. It was because for the past two days he had put the rest of the world on hold and only focused on her. And because of his position as dorm president as well as a pureblood, he probably had many duties that could no longer afford his absence. The more she thought about it, it slightly made her happy, because she gathered that he wanted her so much that nothing else matter to him when she was in his arms.

But Yuuki was right. Kaname would neglect all of his other duties to be lying naked in bed with her any day, just not when his neglected duties concerned her. It was the one, and only, reason he would deny his ultimate indulgence. Needing to get through this as quickly as possible, Kaname pushed on, "Yuuki, I have a favor to ask of you."

After everything that had happened, Yuuki did not have any clue as to what type of favor Kaname could possible want from her. And the fact that he was asking for a favor instead of simply stating his request, made her quite nervous. However, Yuuki knew there was almost nothing that she would not do for Kaname. So pushing her fears aside, she gave the only response she could, "Onii-sama, you know you don't have to ask. If you need something, just say so."

Kaname had known he could expect nothing less from this Yuuki. It was the _other_ Yuuki which he would have quite the time getting to obey him. Pushing that thought as far from his forward mind as possible, he stated his wish, "Yuuki, I need you to be patient with me and the things I do." He momentarily stopped for a breaths pause. "I realize exactly how large and complex a thing I am asking of you, but I need to be assured you will not become upset when I am unable to spend time with you. Sometimes things can become very hectic, and I have to see to these concerns as the resident pureblood. Although, I try to remain as distant as possible from the dealing of other vampires; given my stature, this is not always possible." Kaname took a step toward Yuuki but still maintain a lengthy expanse between them.

"Of course I do not expect you to be spending these times alone, but for the time being, I would like for you to indulge my overly protective, selfish nature and be content with the people I choose to place around you. I can trust them to bring you no harm, and I know they would protect you if ever the situation called for it." Kaname made another step forward and opened his arms in a neutrally inviting pose. "Will you please submit to my desperate proposal?"

Yuuki perceived why Kaname asked her this as a favor and not just some request. He had outright asked her to allow him to lock her in a cage; and although, she would not be always alone, she would not have the freedom of chose of who came visit her. However, Yuuki did understand why he made such a plea, and even though she did not like it, she would comply. "Since I know that you are only asking me this because you think is best for me, I will stay put…for now," adding the last part to remind him that her voluntary imprisonment was only going to be a temporary acquiescence.

Kaname exhaled heavily. That childish defiance could only come from this Yuuki as well. But it did not matter, she agreed. Now all that was left was for him to make the arrangements. With new purpose, he decided to make his exit, "Thank you very much. You have indeed put my mind at ease. Now I will be able to concentrate on the other matters that need my attention. But before I go, are you hungry? You have not eaten since you woke this afternoon. Would you like some food brought up here?"

Yuuki was hungry. It felt like she had not eaten in days. Though she could not really remember if had ate anything either. "Yes, that would be nice. Are you going to be eating with me?"

As much as Kaname would have loved to stay and keep Yuuki company while she ate, he needed to get away for a while to completely claim himself from their earlier encounter. "My apologies, but I have something rather pressing I must attend to. Seiren will be the one bringing your meal to you shortly. In the meantime and from here on, you are welcomed to anything you like in these rooms, and if you should think of anything else you could want, please don't hesitate to ask."

Yuuki was disappointed that Kaname would not be eating with her. But she promised him she would be a good girl and not complain. Therefore, she did the mature thing and pleasantly sent him on his way, "I think I'll be fine. I can spend the time getting familiar with this place. You don't mind if I poke around some?"

Kaname was not someone to leave his secrets lying around. So he deduced that no harm could be done in her rummaging through her new home. "No, that's fine. You can explore anywhere you like. This is your home now, and I want you to be comfortable here. I will not be back for a while, but if you need anything, Aido will be nearby to assist you. Is there anything else you need before I go?"

Yuuki shook her head back and forth, indicating that was nothing else she needed. Seeing this Kaname felt relieved and said his goodbye, "And remember, I love you." Saying nothing more Kaname left the room and then the dorms. He needed to find a quiet place to think about things without being disrupted, and he had the perfect spot.

_**Please leave reviews to feed my starving muse.**_


End file.
